Just Breathe
by Otaku-works
Summary: Joey's life is spiraling downward at a steady pace. His life sucks and he is all alone. Who will save him from the hell he's created for himself? Yaoi fanfic, SetoxJoey pairing. Rated for swearing violence possible drug and other content adult situations
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to _Just Breathe. _(Sorry if the title is lame.) It's been a few years since I wrote _Second Chance for Romance. _I wasn't sure if I'd ever start another fanfic, but as you can see—Here I am! Ta-da!

Warning: If you don't like yaoi then turn back now because this is a yaoi fanfic for Yugioh. Also the mature warning is because of Joey's habits and because in yaoi…"stuff" happens between guys, ya know? Also, there's swearing. You've been warned!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. I just write based on characters and the setting.

It was a regular day like any other. Yugi and his friends all met on the front steps of their high school. It was their usual meeting spot in the morning. They greeted each other with a 'good morning' and walked inside together to visit their lockers and get ready for school. Usually before school, they would talk of dueling or current events that were interesting. Sometimes Tea would try to curb the conversation towards boys, magazines, or something she was interested in otherwise. However, Tristan would always turn the conversation to street fighting and how he had wiped out a group of ten or more men without getting a scratch. (Even though he would occasionally show up to school with a black eye or a few bruises and lumps.) Joey might add to the conversation as well, but as of late he didn't really have much to say. He would usually just follow Tristan's lead.

"The bell is going to ring." Yugi interrupted the conversation to point out. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways, promising to see each other later at lunch. Joey watched his friends leave before bolting for the bathroom. He hated being late for class, but he had to take care of business first.

The bell rang and class began. Joey heard the bell and ran for his class as fast as he could. He arrived at the door and burst into his math class. The room grew quiet and the old man's eyes turned on him. The math teacher was a fifty-eight year-old man who discouraged tardiness. This made Joey rotten in his eyes.

"You're late. Again." The old man gave him a stern look and cocked his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, sorry." Joey apologized and hurried to his seat.

The old man grumbled in annoyance as he marked Joey tardy once again.

Joey sat down and opened his backpack. He dug around in it for his spiral notebook. The notebook was red and looked ratty and worn out. Flyaway pages hung loosely from between its pages. Joey never was a very organized type of person. He opened the book and started looking for a blank page.

"Mr. Wheeler!"

Joey looked up quickly and saw the teacher glaring at him. "Uh, yeah?"

"Are you even listening to me? What is the answer to this equation here?" The old man pointed to the board at a problem he had just written.

Joey looked at it with uncertainty. He wasn't much of a math person either.

One hand rose in the crowd.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." The teacher called.

"Ninety-two." The deep voice answered.

"Correct." The teacher smiled at Kaiba and continued the lesson.

Seto Kaiba…a wealthy young man that lived for his gaming company and his little brother, Mokuba. He was intelligent, good-looking, and very popular. It seemed that no one was comparable to the youth. Joey always hated him for calling him names and for his tall ego, but he also admired and envied him for all he had compared to what Joey had. His life seemed so much better.

They had shared this same class and one other for a little over half a year. Kaiba sat to the right in the front of the row. He always read a book during this class because it was probably quite boring for such a smart boy.

The bell finally rang and math class ended. Joey watched Kaiba put away his book and silently leave. Joey sighed. "Look at that jerk, actin' like he knows everything…" He was simply jealous. It seemed so easy for Kaiba.

Joey picked up his things and hurried out of class. He stopped by his locker to get out his English textbook. He never used the thing, but if he didn't have it with him he would only get grief for it from his teacher. He stopped to stare at his reflection in a small mirror that hung on his locker door. He didn't appear happy or content anymore.

"Gotta think positive, right? Yugi always says stuff like that."

The one-minute bell range. Joey cursed and slammed his locker shut. He ran for class like a bat out of hell.

Noon rolled in slowly, and thankfully, that meant lunch. Joey was always ecstatic about lunch. It was his favorite part of the day. He met up with Tristan, Yugi and Tea outside in the courtyard at the tables there. They always ate together, and dueled occasionally if timed allowed it.

Every day without fail Kaiba would pass by their table and shoot Joey a quick glance and then roll his eyes. Of course, who wouldn't stare at Joey when it came to his eating habits?

"Look at Kaiba, walkin' like he owns the damn place." Joey growled.

Kaiba stopped and looked back at him. "A mutt should only bark when given the order." He retorted.

"Dammit! Stop callin' me mutt!" Joey stood and slammed his fists down on the table.

"Down boy." Kaiba said in a nasty tone and sat down at his usual table.

"You smug son of a bitch." Joey growled.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and started into his lunch. Joey got up and walked away fuming. He walked back into the school and stomped down the hallway. He stepped into the men's restroom and locked himself up in a stall. He got down on his knees in front of the toilet and stared down into it. He was so frustrated and upset. "I gotta." He told himself and forced his finger down his throat. He choked a few times before retching up everything he had just ingested.

Well, now you know Joey's dirty little secret. In the next chapter you'll find out some more! But you'll have to wait (at least a day XD this is fun to work on.) Cliché? Probably, but everyone's got issues. Catch ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

Well? What did you think of the last chapter? Personally, I think that the first chapters are always fairly boring because it's only just the beginning, but there's more to come

Warning: If you don't like yaoi then turn back now because this is a yaoi fanfic for Yugioh. Also the mature warning is because of Joey's habits and because in yaoi…"stuff" happens between guys, ya know? Also, there's swearing. You've been warned! (There's also possible violence and drug/other content now that I think of it.)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. I just write based on characters and the setting.

Joey had come to the bathroom every day after eating lunch. It had recently become one of his habits, a rather disgusting one at that. Joey knew it was bad for him, but what else could he do? At the moment you could say that his life wasn't the greatest.

Many things seemed to be contributing to his madness. His drunken father regularly beat him or called him disgusting names. Also, he was failing more than one class and the teachers weren't much help at all. And to top it all off, Kaiba was giving him more grief in school than usual. He was being picked on by the whole world and it was weighing on him heavily. Though nothing was worse than having your crush pick on you. Yes, you heard it right, Joey had a crush on Seto Kaiba. At first it seemed impossible for Joey to develop feelings for anyone, no less a man. For now though it remained as a mere crush.

The blond was consumed by his own hell and just couldn't get out. Every time he vomited like this it left him feeling disgusted with himself. He felt weak and hated himself for what he'd become, for what he'd always been.

He finally finished and had nothing more to give, so he flushed the toilet and slumped back against the wall to rest for a moment. He always felt light-headed after he was done.

Joey got up and stumbled out of the stall and left the bathroom. He quietly walked to his locker and opened it to get out his history book for his next class. Just then he felt a firm grip on his arm that tugged him away from his locker only to slam him against another. He winced lightly and glanced up at an enraged face.

"Do you enjoy starting fights you obviously can't finish?" An angry Kaiba questioned as he held Joey back against the lockers.

"What's it to you, Kaiba?" Joey replied and waited for Kaiba to strike him. He almost wished for it.

"Che-" Kaiba uttered and pushed away from Joey. "Don't be a fool, Wheeler."

"What? Not gonna hit me? You afraid, pretty boy?" Joey tried to provoke Kaiba.

"If you don't want me to hit you, you should keep your insults to yourself." Kaiba warned. He was in no mood to play right now. Kaiba walked away from him and walked down the hallway to get to his next class.

Tears came to Joey's eyes and he started to shake a little. He threw his history book into his locker and slammed his shut. He ran for the exit and hurried off the school grounds. He didn't want to be here right now and he didn't feel like facing Kaiba in their next class together. Today just wasn't his day.

Later in fifth period Kaiba noticed that Joey was missing. He didn't bother to think much of it though. He figured that he had just scared the mutt away of hurt his poor little feelings. Honestly, he didn't care, it was just one less person to worry about.

Joey had casually strolled back towards his apartment. He really didn't want to go home, but he was afraid that if he stayed out in public with this school uniform on he'd get caught and have to go back to school.

He came to the gloomy looking building where he lived. It was called Sunset Ridge. The name sounded better than the place looked. At least it was cheap, affordable living. Joey wasn't the one paying the bills anyway. He climbed the shaky metal staircase and walked into his house. In the other room he heard the television buzzing and his father snoring. The old man was out of work so he usually drank and lazed around on the couch.

Joey slipped by as quietly as he could manage and closed himself up in his room. His room wasn't very spacious but it served its purpose. There were clothes all over the floor and the room looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in months. Then again, Joey only came to his room when he needed a place to hide or if he needed to rest.

The blond sighed and walked over to the bunk beds tucked against the wall adjacent from the door. The beds were small and had been used when Joey lived with his sister. His dad never bought him a decent bed and told him to use this one until it collapsed from underneath him. He laid down and curled up on the small mattress and closed his eyes.

"Seto…" He uttered. He remembered his confrontation with Kaiba. It hurt worse than usual. Maybe…because he couldn't have him. That sounded right to Joey. He couldn't think of any other reason. "What would that guy see in a mutt like me, eh?" Joey tried to understand. It made sense seeing as they were on completely different levels. Kaiba would never lower himself that far just to meet Joey at the bottom.

Just then he heard his father's groggy voice. Footsteps came with it towards his room. He could hear the creaky floorboards giving his old man's position away. Joey quickly got off the bed and crawled under it to hide. As much as he hated to admit to being afraid of anyone, he truly feared this drunken violent man.

Not much, but I'm cutting out there to make you feel the suspension! Even though the feeling won't last long because I'm sure I'll be posting another chapter soon anyway. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo there! Third chapter! Woot! We're just speeding along here, aren't we? What could Joey have in store for him now? Hm, I dunno…let's find out! Meet ya at the bottom!

Warning: If you don't like yaoi then turn back now because this is a yaoi fanfic for Yugioh. Also the mature warning is because of Joey's habits and because in yaoi…"stuff" happens between guys, ya know? Also, there's swearing. You've been warned! (There's also possible violence and drug/other content now that I think of it.)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. I just write based on characters and the setting.

The door to Joey's room slowly opened and the dirty old man poked his face into the room. He scratched at his scraggly beard as his dulled brown eyes searched out Joey's blond head. "I know you're here, kid." His father said and stepped into the room, one foot after the other. Joey held himself and wished he could be invisible or at least somewhere else…anywhere but here under this bed.

The final bell rang at the high school. Students flooded out of the school cheerfully. Yugi met up with Tristan and Tea, but Joey was nowhere to be found. "I wonder what happened to Joey?" Yugi said and sighed.

"Maybe he got detention again." Tea said with a shrug. It's not like that was uncommon for the blond male.

Just then Kaiba came walking by. He turned his eyes to the group. "Or perhaps he ran home with his tail between his legs."

Tea put her hands on her hips and glared at Kaiba. "That's not true. Joey isn't like that at all. He's not afraid of you!"

"Really. His eyes said otherwise when we spoke earlier." Kaiba left with that said.

"That guy really bugs me," Tristan growled. "He picks on people for no reason."

"Oh well, we should just ignore him." Yugi advised. He was never one to pick an unnecessary fight. Yugi and the others walked back to the game shop to hang out for a little bit like they usually did. They were fairly sure that Joey was fine. He could handle himself.

"Ya should just come out right now, kid. I'm not gonna hurt ya." His father spoke gently. The alcohol slurred the old man's words. He was always like this after a long day of drinking. Joey despised him for it.

"That's what ya said last time…" Joey replied softly.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by the ankles and dragged out from under the bed. Joey scratched at the boards and yelped out of surprise and fear. "So there ya are." His father grumbled and picked him up by his arm roughly. "Always hidin' from me." Joey was slapped roughly across the face.

"Lemme go!" Joey yelled and tried to get away.

His old man refused and pushed him down on his bed angrily. "Don't be a little bitch. Hold still." Joey squirmed and tried to get away once more, but his father's grip was too tight. The blond could only guess what was to come next.

Joey started to cry and pushed at his father's chest but he was obviously outweighed by him. The dirty old man unbuttoned his school uniform and yanked his pants down to his ankles. He ruthlessly took hold of the boy and had his dirty way with him. All Joey could do was cry and yell until his voice had gone hoarse and his eyes had run dry. After all was done his father would leave him laying there to fend for himself. Nothing more said, and nothing else done.

The next day was a gloomy looking day, and it was raining harshly outside. Yugi, Tea and Tristan met up on the steps under their umbrellas and waited a few minutes for Joey, but he never showed. Regardless, they couldn't stand there all day to wait for him so they continued on inside. All they could assume was that Joey had stayed home sick.

Classes started at the first ring of the morning bell. Joey's math teacher sat at his desk and stared at the door for a minute or two, expecting young Joey to come waltzing it late as usual. He was surprised when he hadn't come. "So now instead of being tardy he's sluffing school." The old man rolled his eyes and marked Joey as absent. Kaiba took notice of the blonde's absence and couldn't help but wonder if it was because of yesterday's little tiff in the hallway. He shook off the thought and pulled his homework out of his bag to pass in.

At the end of first period, the math teacher pulled Kaiba aside before he could leave and handed him Joey's disorganized red notebook. "This belongs to Mr. Wheeler. Perhaps you could return it to the boy for me?"

"But sir-"

"Much thanks!" The teacher said and walked out.

Kaiba sighed and looked down at the notebook in his hands. The last thing he wanted to do was play delivery boy. He grumbled and tucked it away in his backpack and walked out of the class to go to his next period.

Kaiba carried around Joey's notebook throughout the day. The final bell sounding the end of the day rang. Kaiba got into his fabulous sports car and pulled out of the parking lot.

On his way to Kaiba Corporation, he glanced over at the notebook barely hanging out of his backpack, the one that belonged to Joey. He wondered for a moment: what could be in it? What flew around in Joey's little mind all day that he scratched into that notebook? He had always seen the honey blond with it out on his desk in the classes they had together. He grew more curious every minute he thought about it.

He pulled into the company-parking garage and parked his car in the usual spot. It was marked with a plate with his name on it, and was right next to the elevator that linked to the main lobby. Kaiba walked in past the front desk where two lovely secretaries greeted him. On his way to a second elevator, people surrounded him with things on their mind regarding work or wages or something that Kaiba didn't care for at the moment.

He pushed through the small crowd and stepped onto the elevator alone. He sighed and rubbed his temples. These extra little things only gave him a headache. It was a short ride to the top and he stepped through the open doors and walked down the long hallway towards his office.

Just in front of his office was his personal secretary Ms. Hisaya Nakano. She was a cute little woman with shoulder length hair that was always pulled back with a ponytail and a few bobby pins on the sides. She wore a caramel colored work jacket with a white button-down shirt underneath it. With that she wore a black pencil skirt and black pumps. She looked young but she was trained well and was professional in her job.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba! How was school today?" She greeted him. Kaiba took the notebook out of his backpack and put it under his arm before she could take his bag away to hang it up.

"It was quiet and dull." He replied.

"Well, I'm sure tomorrow will be more interesting." She said with a smile. "Your change of clothes is in your office on the leather sofa. You have a meeting at four so I picked out that black outfit with the purple jacket you love so much. It looks nice on you anyway." Despite only being only five years older than Seto she was always on the ball and worked very hard.

"Thanks." Kaiba said and pushed past her into his office. He shut the doors behind him and walked over to his desk and sat down. He had a few hours before he would have to go to that meeting Hisaya had mentioned. He changed clothes first to get that out of the way. He never did like those school uniforms.

Kaiba straightened his jacket out on his shoulders and glanced over at the notebook sitting on the table. He thought that he probably should have already returned that before going to work, but it seemed like going out of his way for someone he could care less about. He curiously walked over to his desk and sat down, staring straight at the ratty old red notebook. The first thing he thought was how unorganized Joey was with all of those papers sticking out of the edges.

"I've always wondered what went through a mind the size of a peanut." Kaiba joked and opened the spiral bound notebook to the first page. It looked like the first assignment their math teacher had ever assigned them. He arched his fine brow and shook his head.

He skipped a few pages in to speed things along and came across a page that was scribbled on all over. They looked like caveman drawings of different duel monsters. A little smile crossed Seto's face. He had never been this amused with anything before.

Kaiba spent the next ten minutes moving through the pages carefully and looking them over. There were notes, assignments, and more scribbles littered throughout the notebook. Kaiba chuckled at another page of drawings and shook his head again. "This kid's a real card." Kaiba said quietly to himself and flipped another page.

He paused and stared at the page with surprised eyes.

Mwahahahahaha, I'm leaving it there! Can't help but wonder what's on this mystery page can you? For some it might be obvious and for others it might be a totally mind-boggling experience! In the next chapter you shall find out more! See ya there!


	4. Chapter 4

So? Did you give it any guesses what Joey might have on this page? If not it, doesn't matter because you're about to find out! Thanks for any reviews I've gotten/will receive. I always love to hear what people think about the story or about me. It's just nice to know that people actually read what I've taken the time to write. Anyway, see ya at the bottom!

Warning: If you don't like yaoi then turn back now because this is a yaoi fanfic for Yugioh. Also the mature warning is because of Joey's habits and because in yaoi…"stuff" happens between guys, ya know? Also, there's swearing. You've been warned! (There's also possible violence and drug/other content now that I think of it.)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. I just write based on characters and the setting.

Kaiba was shocked to find his name written in large print right in the middle of page. Around it Joey had written little sayings like what he thought of Kaiba or something about his features that he just couldn't get over.

A few things written on the page that caught Seto's eye were:

_Kaiba's got a nice set of blue eyes._

_I…actually don't mind it when he calls me mutt._

_He's got awesome hair._

That one made Kaiba laugh.

_It's weird, but I think that I really like Kaiba._

_Scratch that, I love him._

Kaiba dropped the book back on his desk as if it were on fire and pushed his chair away from the desk, arms in the air and eyes wide. He had just remembered whose notebook this was. "Wheeler? Is in _love _with me?" Kaiba couldn't quite grasp the concept of it. The thought of Joey liking him was almost repulsive, but in a way it was kind of flattering. A slight blush tinted Kaiba's cheeks.

He snapped himself out of it and coughed and tried to get the thought out of mind. Kaiba quickly closed the cover of the notebook and set it back down on his desk and stared at it. "No way. It's unnatural for men to have these feelings for other men. It has to be a joke at my own expense!" Kaiba pushed the notebook aside and turned on his computer to try and get some work done.

An hour later, Ms. Nakano knocked on the giant office doors and poked her head in slowly. "Mr. Kaiba?" Seto looked up at her from his computer. "The meeting was cancelled due to the storm, sir. I just received the call." She explained.

"Thank you. Is that all?"

"Yes, sir." She said and left and closed the door behind her.

Seto sighed. "And I got all dressed up for those clowns too. How sad." Kaiba said. His attention was diverted to the storm outside his office. Behind his desk was a large wall made entirely out of glass. It gave him the best view of the city, even if it was a grave looking view today. He took a moment to enjoy the rain and thunder. It was quite calming to watch a storm.

While he stared out into the rain the first thing he thought of was Joey for some reason. He growled and glanced back at the notebook. "Damn you, Wheeler. That page in your notebook had better be some kind of joke." Kaiba grabbed it and got away from his desk.

He walked out of his office and walked right by Ms. Nakano. She jumped up from her desk. "Mr. Kaiba? Where are you going?" She hurried after him.

"I have to leave for a while to take care of some business." He stopped in his tracks, just now remembering that he had no idea where Joey lived. "Ms. Nakano. Would you please look up the address for Joey Wheeler?"

His young secretary ran back to her desk and hurried to look up the address in the local pages. She scratched it down for him on paper and handed it to him. "Is it a friend from school? It seems unusual for you to have a friend. You always keep people at such a distance-"

"It's nothing like that. I was merely asked to return something to him." He took the paper with him and left the office.

It was down pouring outside. The streets seemed deserted because no one dared to walk or drive in this weather. However, Kaiba was determined to get this notebook back to Joey and ask his questions that had come up after reading that one last page.

He pulled into the parking lot of the apartments. He parked his car and stared at the grotesque building out his window. "How can anyone live here? It's disgusting." Kaiba was absolutely appalled by the condition of this place. He had never seen anything this troubling anywhere before.

He put his disgusted feelings aside and got out of his car and ran to the shaky metal staircase. As he scaled the stairs looking for Joey's apartment he held on for dear life. He was afraid of the metal giving way from under him so he stayed near the handrail.

"Oh my god. This place is a disaster." He growled. He looked for apartment number thirteen and finally came to its platform. "How befitting." He stated at first glance. Thirteen was an unlucky number after all. He hesitated for a moment to knock. If he didn't he could walk away right now and forget all of this, but then again that wouldn't solve anything or get the notebook out of his way any faster so he knocked.

He waited a moment before knocking again, then heard the sounds of bolts and locks being undone. A small crack was made in the doorway and light brown eyes looked out at their visitor. "K-Kaiba?" The door was slammed in Kaiba's face.

It was Joey that had answered the door and he was shocked to see Seto Kaiba standing at his door. He can't believe he had actually come to a place like _this_! There was another knock at the door. Joey hurried to straighten himself up and look somewhat presentable, then opened the door again and stepped out quickly so his dad wouldn't wake up.

Kaiba was surprised with the way Joey looked. He looked frail and had bruises where visible. "You look like crap." He said bluntly.

Joey leaned back against the door and looked away from Seto. "What are you doing here…?" He was embarrassed that Kaiba had seen where he lived, and that he had seen Joey like this after his father had just finished with him. His eyes were red from the tears and his voice was soft because his throat hurt.

Kaiba held out Joey's notebook. It shocked the honey blonde that Kaiba had gotten a hold of it and he jerked it away from him. "Where did you get this?"

"I was told to bring it to you." Kaiba simply answered. He stared at Joey hard. It was startling and almost upsetting to see him looking like he did. Even if he hated him most of the time, this was just sad. "Go grab your jacket."

"What?" Joey looked up at him surprised.

"I said go get your jacket." Kaiba reiterated for him.

Joey hurried back into the apartment and grabbed his jacket from his room. He ran to the bathroom to wet down his hair and try to do something with it. He washed his face too. Kaiba waited impatiently for him out on the platform. Joey walked out shyly and tapped him on the shoulder. Kaiba said nothing and turned to walk down the stairs. He again held tightly to the handrail for safety's sake and walked down to his car with Joey trailing behind him.

I think I'll cut off there for now. I bet you're wondering where they're going! You'll find out in the next chapter. Hope you liked this one and the others. Come back later and there'll be more! See ya then! Bai bai.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo and good evening to you! It's great to know that I can still be effectively suspenseful XD I have _AliceandFiby _chewing me out every chapter because of my love of leaving you wanting more. It's great to know that I can also make people "hooked" haha. Don't worry, there's more to come! Shall we begin:D

Warning: If you don't like yaoi then turn back now because this is a yaoi fanfic for Yugioh. Also the mature warning is because of Joey's habits and because in yaoi…"stuff" happens between guys, ya know? Also, there's swearing. You've been warned!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. I just write based on characters and the setting.

Joey watched Kaiba with uncertainty and confusion as they walked down the stairs towards the parking lot. He wasn't quite sure what was going on in Kaiba's head at the moment, which scared the hell out of him. He had so many questions in his mind right now. Had Kaiba read the notebook? Did he know about Joey's feelings? And where the hell were they going right now?! Joey stopped and just stared at him a moment. Kaiba stopped and glanced back at him?

"What? What are you staring at?" Kaiba demanded to know.

"What's going on? Where are we going?" Joey inquired in a mousy tone.

"Out. Come on." Kaiba plainly spoke and continued down the steps with a firm grip on the railing. Joey followed him despite feeling uneasy about _just going_ with Kaiba like this.

Kaiba opened the car doors with the press of a little button hanging on his key ring. He slid into the vehicle and started the car. Joey gazed at the sleek body of the car. _Must've been expensive._ He thought to himself and grazed the fiber glass body with his finger. Kaiba rolled down the automatic window and glared at Joey. "Are you just going to stare at it all day or are you going to get in?"

Joey could hear the agitation in Kaiba's voice and hurried into the car. He got buckled quickly and leaned back into the seat and slid down in it a little bit. He felt so out of place in such a nice ride. He also felt like an inferior human being when sitting next to Kaiba like this.

"Where we goin'? You gonna tell me now?"

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride, will you?" Kaiba said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Joey closed his mouth tightly and just peered out the tinted glass at the street as the car moved away from his apartment towards an undisclosed location. It wasn't a very long drive at all, but the rain hitting the glass as it did made Joey rather sleepy. He had already had such an exhausting day wrestling with his father, and trying to keep his sanity intact.

Joey tried to drift off, but every time he tried Kaiba would slam on the breaks and give him a jolt so he'd stay awake. Joey glared at him. "What gives!?" He screamed at him.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong." Kaiba would excuse himself and keep driving.

Joey grumbled and leaned his chin on his hand. This wasn't quite what he had pictured happening if they ever got together. Kaiba was cruel in his eyes at the moment for hitting the breaks like he was doing. Despite everything Kaiba was doing, Joey couldn't really be mad at him. To him, this was already a dream come true.

The sleek blue car pulled in through a tall gate that opened wide for him, like the Gates of Heaven to God. Joey's eyes glued themselves to the windows and just couldn't believe his eyes. The greenest plants Joey had ever seen in his life surrounded them! The trees were barely blossoming which was a beautiful sight just on its own, but there was much, much more to see! There were statues of Cherubs spaced along the path they were driving on, and there were shrubs shaped as Kaiba's favorite duel monsters.

The most prominent figures were the 3 Blues-Eyes White Dragons that Kaiba cherished the most. They stood in the middle of the end of the driveway where it circled around just in front of the house.

When the car stopped, Joey was absolutely speechless and gawked idiotically at the house. Kaiba parked the car and got out, he started for the door casually and walked up the steps to the front door. His eyes fell back on the car and he noticed that Joey still hadn't gotten out. He rolled his eyes blue eyes and growled. "Get the hell out of the car, you moron!" He yelled impatiently.

Joey snapped back to reality and jumped out of the car quickly, but carefully shut the door to the car. He knew full well that he couldn't replace a piece like this so he was gentle with it. He scurried up beside Kaiba obediently and glanced up at Kaiba nervously. "W…What we doin' here?" He asked quietly.

Kaiba opened the front door and shoved Joey inside the house. Joey tripped on the carpet as he fell into the house and toppled over onto the floor. He groaned and sat up slowly as he rubbed his forehead. Kaiba stepped over him and removed his jacket and hung it up on a hook on the wall. "Welcome."

Joey looked up and around the house and was amazed at how beautiful and coordinated it was. There were different hues of blue and plenty of white. Around the area were carefully placed vases and looked delicate and expensive. Joey made a mental note to be clumsy _away_ from them.

"This place looks clean like a hospital but expensive like a museum." Joey said as he surveyed the entrance further. What you could see from the door was the living room, which was connected to an open kitchen area. There were dozens of hallways leading other places as well. "I'm impressed, Kaiba."

"You should be." Kaiba said shamelessly and walked over into the kitchen. He got a crystal drinking glass out of one of the cupboards and got himself a drink of cool water out of the refrigerator. "Need something?" He called. The house gave off an echo that Joey couldn't help but think was cool.

Joey's mind was blank at the moment. He was so overwhelmed with everything so far and was still trying to take it all in. Kaiba looked around the corner at Joey and snapped his fingers. Joey looked at him. _I can't really ask for more. I've gone too far already. _He felt like he was being spoiled even though he had only put his foot in the door.

"N-No, I'm good." He uttered softly and continued looking around.

Kaiba shrugged and leaned back against the counter as he swallowed down his drink. He set the glass aside and sighed. _There has to be something I can do to make him feel more comfortable here…but what? _

The CEO's intentions were to bring Joey here to get him away from that apartment for a while. He thought Joey deserved at least a _little _happiness if nothing else.

"Are you hungry or thirsty? Maybe bored?" Kaiba asked several questions to try and find something Joey wanted.

Joey just sat there on the carpet looking stupefied. He wasn't quite sure what to do now that he was here. Kaiba marched over to him and grabbed the nape of his shirt. It annoyed him when people didn't respond to his questions or the things he said. "Pay attention, dammit!"

Joey suddenly looked frightened clear to the core his being. He threw his arms up over his face as if he was afraid Kaiba would strike him. "Please don't!" He cried out. Kaiba let go of him immediately and backed up a step or two. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened.

Not as suspenseful as some of my other chapters, but it's a pretty good place to stop. (Or at least I think so XP) I hope you liked it! I'd love more reviews, they're always fun to read :D At least you know where Kaiba took Joey! Lol bai bai!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, this is quite the awkward moment isn't it? Joey's finally made it into Kaiba's house and he didn't even have to try! How's that for lucky? So, other than feeling frightened, why does he seem stoned out? Let's find out! Race ya to the bottom!

Warning: If you don't like yaoi then turn back now because this is a yaoi fanfic for Yugioh. Also the mature warning is because of Joey's habits and because in yaoi…"stuff" happens between guys, ya know? Also, there's swearing. You've been warned! And violence, can't forget the violence.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. I just write based on characters and the setting.

Kaiba stared awkwardly at Joey. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong. All he did was grab Joey's shirt and try to draw him back from his absentmindedness. Maybe he had been too forward when he had demanded he pay attention. It was rather sudden.

He sighed and knelt down on one knee front of Joey and ruffled his hair. "Calm down, Wheeler." He said in a more gentle voice.

Joey peeked at him through his arms and slowly lowered his defenses. He calmed down a bit and was seemingly easier to talk to now. "Kaiba, I-"

"Just shut up and be a good mutt." Kaiba shook his head and walked towards the grand staircase that led to the second floor. It was made of marble and had silver handrails that followed it to the top. "Follow me, Wheeler." Kaiba ordered.

Joey curiously got up off of the floor and followed the CEO upstairs. They walked down a winding hallway off to the right, passing several closed doors as they went. Kaiba opened two large doors to a room and allowed Joey to enter first. He flicked on the lights to reveal a gorgeous bedroom.

The colors were of course different colors of blue with white mixed in. There was a king-sized bed, a white dresser off against the opposite wall. Across from the door was a glass door that opened to let you out onto the balcony. The bedroom was connected to the bathroom, which housed a large Jacuzzi tub and a counter with dual sinks and a large mirror. The toilet was even decorated and had one of those ridiculous fuzzy tops tied to the lid. Joey always did find them kind of awkward to have on something you went to the bathroom in.

"Uh, nice room, Kaiba…" Joey said sheepishly. He wasn't sure why Kaiba was showing him this. Maybe he was just rubbing it in his face. "This yours?"

"No, this is the guest room. My room is two doors down. You'll be staying here. There's a change of pajamas in the top drawer of the dresser that I keep for guests. You can borrow them for tonight. If you want to take a bath, ask me first. I don't want my home flooded."

Joey was in shock. Had Kaiba just invited him to stay at his house…? He wasn't quite sure what to say or what to do. He lowered his head a bit and nodded. Kaiba cocked his head to the side and watched him curiously. "Something wrong?"

"Huh?" Joey looked back up. "Uh, its nothing. Th-Thanks..." He said softly and shuffled over to the dresser and opened the top drawer.

Kaiba crossed his arms. Even though he was being nice to Joey it didn't seem like he was doing enough. He might have been expecting too much from Joey though. It seemed like he didn't want much, which baffled Kaiba terribly. He only knew people to be greedy when given the chance.

"Can I ask you something, Wheeler?"

"Sure, I guess so."

"Isn't there something you want? Anything at all?" Now it was starting to bug him.

Joey shrugged and looked back at Kaiba. "Not that I can think of." _At least…nothing you can give me. _Joey set the pajamas back down in the drawer and closed it, then turning to Kaiba and giving him a long hard look. "I can't accept this! I can't!" Joey ran out past Kaiba and disappeared down the hallway.

Kaiba was shocked at Joey's little outburst. It took him a moment to process all that just happened before he took off after the honey blonde. "Hold on! Wait!" He called after him.

Joey wiped a few tears from his eyes as he ran out the door. He was surprised when a soft rain fell against him. He had completely forgotten about the storm while in his dream-like state of mind. He continued to run down the driveway anyway. He couldn't stop, couldn't go back to that mansion. He didn't belong in such a rich place, it wasn't something destined for Joey Wheeler—a penny-less guy that shared an apartment with a drunken son of a bitch he called father.

Kaiba stopped short of the steps and growled. He was trying to hospitable to the guy and what does he do? He runs! He whipped around and grabbed his jacket and car keys then ran out to his car to follow after Joey. He wasn't going to get away without a fight.

Joey found his way to the closed gate at the base of the long driveway. He looked back and saw Kaiba's headlights so he quickly scaled the fence and hopped over to the other side. He bolted off as soon as he hit the ground. Joey ran across the street and ducked behind a house and continued running.

I'm leaving it there for this chapter! Well? How was that for a chapter? I love Joey, so selfless. The next chapter will be posted soon! See ya then!


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I cut off just as Joey was escaping from Kaiba. Where could he possibly go? Read on to find out XD See ya at the bottom!

Warning: If you don't like yaoi then turn back now because this is a yaoi fanfic for Yugioh. Also the mature warning is because of Joey's habits and because in yaoi…"stuff" happens between guys, ya know? Also, there's swearing. You've been warned! And violence, can't forget the violence.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. I just write based on characters and the setting.

Kaiba pulled through the large gates and glanced from left to right, hoping that Joey was still in sight, but alas, that would have been far too easy. He turned right and drove down the street and a steady speed while his blue orbs searched for the honey blonde male.

The rain started to fall more heavily over the city. Joey was dragging his feet down the pavement a few streets away from Kaiba's place. He hadn't really gotten that far at all. He was exhausted and out of breath from his daring run from Seto. He found a bus bench a few steps ahead of him and flopped down onto it. He leaned over and put his head down on his knees. His pants muffled the groan that followed.

He hadn't been outside long at all, but his clothing was soaked through and he was shivering from the cold. "This really ain't my night…" He whispered and teared up. Suddenly he heard the sound of a purring engine. He looked up and shielded his eyes from the bright white lights pointed directly at him. The car door opened and a tall figure stepped out.

"Do you enjoy running in the rain? Personally, I enjoy the rain from inside my house."

"Kaiba? Why the hell you followin' me!? I don' wanna be followed!" Joey yelled and stood up off the bench. He was ready to take off when he felt a hand grip his wrist tightly.

"Don't run, Wheeler. I'm offering you a warm bath, a good meal and a comfortable bed. Can you really pass all of that up for your grungy apartment? Besides that, I'm sure you're freezing and you're all wet from the rain. It really makes no sense for you to keep running." Kaiba pointed out to Joey.

Joey couldn't really disagree with Kaiba. Everything he said was true and he'd leap at the chance to be away from his life. All he knew was that Kaiba's offer sounded wonderful and that he was too tired to continue running when it was meaningless. He looked back and Seto and nodded with a small sigh.

Kaiba took off his long coat and draped it over Joey's shoulders, then helped him into the car. Kaiba got back in on his side and backed the car up and turned it around, then headed back to the mansion.

Upon arriving, Kaiba escorted Joey inside and back up to the same guestroom they had visited earlier. He walked him back into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet seat since he was still wet. The CEO rolled back his sleeves before starting a heated bath for Joey. Meanwhile Joey just sat there staring down at the white tile beneath his feet.

"You should have a bath to get warm. Then when you're finished you can have something to eat." Kaiba began as he laid out a few small bottles filled with body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. "These are for your use."

"Thanks." Joey said in a soft tone.

Kaiba nodded and turned off the water as soon as the Jacuzzi was full. "When you get out," he continued,"put on those pajamas. You know where they are." Kaiba rolled his sleeves back down and walked out, closing the door to the bedroom behind him. He hurried downstairs and started a quick-fix dinner for Joey.

The cold puppy stripped away his wet clothing and set it in the sink. He looked up at a mirror hanging on the wall in front of him and stared at his form with bitterness in those eyes of his. His body was covered with bruises, both new and old, and small scars from past battles with his father. He quickly looked away and got into the bath. He couldn't stand the sight anymore. Joey slid into the water until it was up to his chin and just rested there like that. He didn't feel like doing much else.

An overwhelming scent of Vanilla filled up the room. Kaiba had slipped it in while the bath had been filling. Joey didn't find it to be all that bad. In fact, he really liked the smell. It reminded him of his mother and sister. They wore a perfume that smelled like this every day.

Kaiba set out a plate and silverware to finish the preparations. A small banquet was sitting on the dining table just for Joey. Half of it was leftovers but it still looked appetizing. The CEO glanced up at the clock on the wall and growled. Joey had been in the bath for forty-five minutes. "What the hell is he doing? He's late for dinner." Although it hadn't really been that long, Kaiba couldn't fathom anyone taking more than ten or fifteen minutes to bathe.

He came upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door before barging in. he walked into the connected bathroom and saw Joey still laying there in a lazy manner. "Ahem!" He growled.

Joey snapped to attention and sat up quickly. He blushed when he saw Kaiba standing only a few steps away from the bath, glaring directly at him.

"Ack! Kaiba?" Joey cowered down in the water with a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Why are you still in the bath?" Kaiba saw that the bottles he had set out were still without use. "And you aren't even cleaned up! You're the laziest guy I've ever met!" Kaiba exclaimed and threw his hands in the air.

He grumbled as he again hiked his shirtsleeves back up his arm and approached the bath. Joey blinked up at him and backed up against the edge of the bath, looking like a cornered dog.

"What the hell are ya doin'?" Joey asked and tried to stay out of reach.

"If you won't be an adult then I'll treat you like I do Mokuba."

Kaiba grabbed the body wash and poured it out onto a washcloth. He then seized Joey by the arm and pulled him closer so he could get at him. Joey shrieked and blushed bright red.

Well, I leave you here for now! I'll have another chapter posted soon if I'm not too busy. This is getting fun, ne? See ya later!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'm sure people don't care, but I just recently got a job and the training is killer on my schedule... Also, I'm sorry about the retarded warning and disclaimer, but I figure I might as well post it as a reminder to those that are picky or don't pay attention. If they haven't gotten the warning by now and I hear crap for it later there will be hell to pay. See ya at the bottom.

Warning: If you don't like yaoi then turn back now because this is a yaoi fanfic for Yugioh. Also the mature warning is because of Joey's habits and because in yaoi…"stuff" happens between guys, ya know? Also, there's swearing. You've been warned! And violence, can't forget the violence.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. I just write based on the characters and the setting.

The CEO started scrubbing vigorously at Joey's neck, shoulders, and arms. He lifted Joey slightly so he could get at his sides. The blushing male jerked around and laughed loudly. Kaiba's scrubbing was more ticklish than hurtful. Kaiba turned him so he could scrub at Joey's chest, and as he did he caught a glimpse of the bruises and scars that Joey disliked so much. Joey was too busy feeling ticklish to notice that Kaiba was staring at him with a hint of concern in his eyes. Kaiba just kept scrubbing, but his touch was noticeably gentler than before. Knowing that Joey was hurt caused him to do so.

He reached into the water and pulled up one of Joey's legs and started washing him. He wanted to at least be thorough, but even Kaiba was blushing by now. Joey was frantically trying to cover his private parts with his hands. "Hey, hey! Lemme go!" Joey screeched in a cracking voice. It sounded like puberty all over again. Kaiba let off a small smile out the corner of his mouth.

"There." Kaiba said, releasing Joey's leg. He grabbed the shampoo and condition and grabbed Joey. He dumped the hair washing products into Joey's hair all at once and scrubbed his blonde head clean, then dunked him under the water to get it all out. Joey came up gasping for air and flailing around like a drowning dog. Kaiba stepped away from the Jacuzzi tub and dried his hands off on a towel hanging nearby. "Next time I hope you can help yourself." With that Kaiba left the bathroom.

Joey hugged himself and curled up in the water. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened here. It went by so quickly and there was so much going on that Joey was a bit confused. He shook it off the confusion and shock and hurried out of the bath. He made a straight shot for the dresser with the pajamas and yanked them on hurriedly. He was so embarrassed…Kaiba washing him like that…it was more than awkward! Joey turned bright pink just thinking about it.

Not wanting to find out what else Seto was capable of, the blonde walked downstairs. As he came down the grand staircase he saw Kaiba quietly reading a magazine. It looked like an up to date auto magazine. It seemed odd for Kaiba to be reading that. He didn't seem like he was interested in _normal _things like that. "So, ya are kinda normal." Joey said jokingly as he walked past the couch. Kaiba glanced up at him with that cold expression he usually sported. Joey ruffled his feathery, wet hair and looked around the room.

"Dinner is in the dining room." Kaiba pointed it out before turning the page in his magazine. Joey nodded and walked over and peered around the corner into the large, magnificent room. The chairs and table were made of dark cherry colored wood and there were flower arrangements in almost every corner. There were a few paintings as well, but Joey wouldn't recognize the artists since art wasn't one of his interests.

When that goofy blonde-haired teenager's eyes met the small feast laid out for him on one end of the table he nearly died and went to heaven. It amazing and made his mouth water immensely. "Looks great!" He called to Kaiba in the other room. He sat himself right down in the chair at the head of the table and wasted no time in filling his plate. It didn't take all that long for Joey to devour nearly everything sitting out on the table. Kaiba didn't mind though, they were mainly leftovers that were on the verge of spoiling anyway.

When Joey was finished he was stuffed and quite satisfied. Kaiba stepped in to check on him. He blinked at the empty table. "Amazing, simply amazing." Kaiba uttered in disbelief. Normally that would have been enough food to keep Kaiba well fed for a week and Joey had polished it off in only thirty minutes. "How can you inhale so much food all at once and maintain that skinny ass body of yours?" He inquired.

"It's nothin' really." Joey's mood dropped slightly and he looked down at the empty plate. He hadn't realized how hungry he had really been, but he knew that now he couldn't deviate from his normal routine. It all had to come back up. "Well, I'm real tired, so I think I'll go to bed. G'night." He quickly excused himself and hurried upstairs to his room.

Kaiba looked down at Joey's plate. He wasn't sure if that look from Joey was sadness because it was empty or if there was something else bothering him. Instead of cleaning up like he had planned, Kaiba stepped away from the dining room mess and hurried upstairs after Joey to see if everything was all right. He quietly approached Joey's room and very carefully opened the door a bit and peeked in. Joey wasn't in sight. Everything seemed in its place and it was quiet. Suddenly the silence was broken with the sound of gagging. Shivers coursed down Kaiba's spine. He arched his brow with curiously and crept into the room and headed towards the bathroom. He peered in and saw Joey jamming his finger down his throat, then vomiting up the contents of his stomach.

Kaiba drew back in disgust and disbelief. He wasn't quite sure why Joey would do that to himself, or why anyone would for that matter. It was a nasty habit and it was actually making Kaiba's stomach sick. He walked out quickly and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the wall in the long hallway and covered his mouth. He wasn't quite sure what to do with this situation. He whisked away to his office and closed himself in to mull things over for a while. There was much to think about.

Well, there ya go. A long awaited chapter. Again, sorry for the wait ;; I'll probably post my next chapter in the next few days. Maybe even tomorrow if I have some time. Oh, and I apologize for the tiny chapters. XD It's lame. I know it. Well, see ya.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, Kaiba has learned of Joey's dirty little secret. What will happen next I do wonder. See ya at the bottom!

Warning: If you don't like yaoi then turn back now because this is a yaoi fanfic for Yugioh. Also the mature warning is because of Joey's habits and because in yaoi…"stuff" happens between guys, ya know? Also, there's swearing. You've been warned! And violence, can't forget the violence.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. I just write based on the characters and the setting.

_Maybe he just didn't feel well…maybe the food was bad. No, it had another week at the least before it had to be thrown away. He has to be doing it to himself, but why? _Kaiba's head started to ache. This was worse than handling a bad employee any day.

He stood from his desk and heaved a heavy sigh. "I guess I should do something about it." He said with resolution. He walked out of his home office and strolled down towards the guestroom. On the way he tried to think of how he would approach Joey on the matter of bulimia. Upon reaching the door he took a deep breath and let it out slowly before opening the door.

The lights were off and the room was quiet. Kaiba leaned into the room and tried to look around for Joey. His blue eyes fell upon the figure lying in the king-sized bed. He quietly neared the other and saw him laying there, sleeping as peaceful as he had ever seen anyone sleep. This sight was completely different from any of Joey's waking moments. Kaiba sighed and ran his fingers up through his mahogany hair.

Suddenly, Joey began to whimper softly and his limbs started to shake unbearably. It seemed he was having a horrible nightmare. Kaiba looked down at him and cocked his head to the side with a slight smile. He sat on the edge of the bed and started to stroke Joey's cheek and put his fingers through Joey's blonde hair. "Enough nightmares…" He whispered into Joey's ear. Joey's frightened expression softened back into a neutral state.

_What am I doing…? This isn't like me…not at all. _Kaiba stood and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

The next morning Joey awoke to an amazing smell that filled the entirety of Kaiba's house. It smelled like Kaiba's fabulous cooking Joey had sampled the night before. He hopped up out of bed and got dressed in the clothes he had come here in. He then hurried downstairs.

Kaiba was down in the kitchen with a wire whisk in hand and a bowl of pancake batter. He didn't think that what he had already made would be enough so he was making extra batter just in case.

Joey followed his nose to the kitchen and met Kaiba there. A pink tint came to Joey's face when their eyes connected. He quickly averted them to the stack of pancakes already prepared and waiting on a platter. "Hey, Kaiba." Joey greeted him. "Looks great."

"Glad you approve." Kaiba turned the pancakes on the stove, and then he pulled a plate down out of the cupboard for Joey and handed it to him. "Get for yourself what you want. Syrup, butter and jam are all on the dining room table already."

Joey stared at the plate a moment. "Yeah." He nodded and grabbed a few pancakes. He walked over into the dining room and sat down to the grand table. He suddenly didn't look very thrilled about the pancakes.

Kaiba came into the room and sat down across from him. He put syrup on his pancakes and began eating. He glanced up at Joey a few times and watched him just sit there and stare at his breakfast. "What? Not hungry?"

Joey snapped to attention and sat up straighter, then grabbing his fork and stabbing the pancakes. "No, no! I'm actually starving!" Joey smiled and took a huge bite.

_I can believe that. _Kaiba thought to himself and ate another petite bite. Unlike Joey, he was going to eat in a mannerly fashion. He watched Joey eat one more bite before pushing the plate away. Kaiba arched his fine brow at Joey's odd behavior.

"Finished." Joey announced. "I'll be right back."

"Eat it all." Kaiba set down his fork and leaned his chin on his entangled fingers and watched Joey like a hawk.

Joey paused and stared at him. "Wh-What?"

"Eat it all, and don't throw it back up."

Joey froze and started to feel nervous. His eyes were large with shock. "I-I don't do that…" he said defensively and stood to leave. Kaiba stood and grabbed Joey's arm tightly.

"No more bullshit, Wheeler." The CEO growled.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." Joey snapped at him and yanked his arm away from Seto. "I'm outta here." He said and walked towards the front door. He paused and looked back at Kaiba, who was standing behind him with his arms crossed, his eyes focused intensely on Joey. "Thanks for the sleepover. It was…fun." With that said he walked out. However, this time Kaiba couldn't chase after him. Kaiba Corp. needed his attention today, so he didn't have time to play games with a teenager in denial.

Joey reluctantly returned to his apartment. He needed to do his laundry and grab a change of clothes. He slipped into the house as quietly as he possibly could and looked around the dumpy apartment for his father, but he was nowhere to be found. This was a huge relief to Joey. To him, it didn't matter where the old man had gone, he was just happy to have the apartment to himself for a little while.

Kaiba prepared himself for work. It was nice and quiet with very little to distract him. Mokuba was gone for a few days to some camp because it was school related, so life was less stressful for Seto. He dressed in a more formal outfit since he had a meeting today with some important executives and other employees under him. The CEO left home and hurried off to work to make the meeting in time.

Joey sat down on the bottom bunk of his bed and stared at his tattered red notebook that Kaiba had returned to him the day prior. "You probably caused dis' whole mess." He accused and poked the front cover childishly. He sighed and hugged it to his chest anyway. He couldn't be all that mad or anything. That was the best day of his life. He couldn't have asked for more. He felt like a kid at Christmas that got what he wanted from Santa.

Right now Joey felt content and happy. Despite their fighting and name calling, Joey was overjoyed that he got to interact more with Seto, when before they had stayed at such a distance. He opened his notebook more towards the back to a blank page and grabbed a pen from his nightstand to make a small entry.

**I dunno if he meant to or not, but Kaiba saved me last night. And I was happy. I got red in the face when he was in the bathroom with ****me naked in that tub, but in the end it was pretty funny to think about.**

_**3Thanks Kaiba 3**_

Joey teared up a little but stopped himself. He knew that wasn't the last time he'd see Kaiba. There was always school, and those classes they shared, so he really shouldn't have felt sad. He closed the book and smiled softly. The blonde laid down and shut his eyes gently, hastily finding his way into a world of sweet dreams.

Kaiba arrived to his office and was greeted by his secretary. Hisaya was looking perky and ready to do her job as she usually did. She took his jacket for him and hung it up carefully in his office on the coat rack. Seto took his seat at his large desk and turned on the computer. Hisaya informed him of today's agenda. "Oh, and Mr. Kaiba, I brought back that suit you had me take to the dry cleaners. It's hanging next to your jacket."

"Thank you, Ms. Nakano." Kaiba stood and grabbed a few files sitting on his desk that he would need for his meeting. "Please take note of any calls I receive over the next hour. I'll be in that meeting today."

"Yes, sir!" She said with enthusiasm and returned to her desk outside of his office. Kaiba walked out and shut the door, and then walked down the seemingly endless hallway to the first meeting room where the weekly meeting was to be held. Men came with diagrams, pie charts, and infinite pages of conducted studies and reports that Kaiba found useless since he reviewed these everyday anyway.

The only reason he attended these meetings was because the other employees thought he needed to know this and that it would put them in Kaiba's favor for promotions and such. He figured he might as well act like he gave a damn about their presentations.

He walked in silently and took his seat at the head of the table. The meeting began with an update on the current events in the company. It wasn't long before he felt the effects of the boredom that was setting in. He was having trouble focusing on what the people were saying. He sat there staring at a handout one of the speakers had brought with him. As he did he suddenly started to think of Joey. He saw a clear picture of the blonde in his mind, but the smiling face suddenly dimmed and faded away only to be replaced by that of a frightened, beat up mutt.

Seto winced at the very thought. Those eyes…full of salty, pained tears. It fueled his curiosity about Joey. He wondered what was really going on after school let out and Joey had gone. Where was he going, and what was he doing to obtain those bruises and scars? And why was he forcing himself to throw up? His little body was fine. In fact, it was even too thin for someone of his stature.

"Mr. Kaiba? Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Kaiba's attention returned to the meeting immediately and he saw that everyone was staring at him. The poor man giving the presentation looked worried that his presentation was horrible. "I'm sorry, it's just a headache. Continue."

The meeting ended at the hour, and it was twelve 'o clock in the afternoon. Kaiba was the first and quickest to leave. He returned to his office immediately. Hisaya carefully leaned into Kaiba's office with an inquisitive look about her. "Mr. Kaiba?"

"Hisaya, I need the phone book right away." He ordered.

She backed out of the office hurriedly and got it for him as directed. Kaiba took the phone book and started rummaging through the pages. Hisaya watched and saw the frustration in Kaiba's eyes when he was looking through for whatever number or address he needed. She pulled the phone book away from him with a sigh. "Let me help you. What's the name?"

"Wheeler."

"Hm? That name again?" She had remembered the first time he asked for that. "I still have the address if that's what you're looking for."

"No, I need the phone number."

Hisaya nodded and turned to the back of the book. She found it for him and circled it with the pencil she had stuffed in her hair to help hold it up off her shoulders. Kaiba grabbed up the phone and punched in the numbers. He leaned back in his big leather desk chair and stared out the window behind him as the phone rang. Hisaya excused herself so he could have his privacy.

Meanwhile, Joey was still sleeping on his bed. The phone out in the kitchen sounded. The blonde stirred by the second ring and sat up slowly. He heard it again and was sure this time that it was the phone calling out to him with that repetitive ring of its. "M'comin'…" He said as he stood and yawned, then stumbling out of his room and down to the kitchen. "Shaddup." He said and picked up the phone to put a halt to the noise. "Hello?" He answered in a quiet tone. He was still only half-awake.

"Wheeler?"

Joey paused and became more awake upon hearing that familiar voice. He blinked a few times and then answered. "Uh...yeah. That's me."

"Are you all right?"

Joey became very red in the face. He hadn't ever expected to hear that coming out of Kaiba's mouth, especially if it was directed at him. "Huh? Why you askin' that? Of course I'm fine." He replied with a few stutters here and there. He sounded slightly nervous.

"Are you sure you're all right? You don't sound all right."

The small blush exploded on Joey's face. "Uh…um…I-yeah, yeah. W-Why wouldn't I be?" Joey stammered. He was having trouble getting his words out now. It was actually quite cute.

Kaiba sighed his relief. "Have you had lunch yet?"

Joey nearly dropped the phone, but snatched it quickly before it could get away from him. "W-Why you askin'? Ya think I'm that poor?" He said jokingly.

"No." Kaiba replied.

"Well, to answer ya…no, I haven't." Joey answered.

"Me neither. Listen, if you'd like to you came come to lunch with me. However, I have something to take care of before I can leave for lunch. Will you last for at least an hour?" He inquired and turned to his computer.

"Sure thing, Kaiba."

"Good, I'll come get you soon then."

The call ended then. Joey slowly hung up his phone and just stood there to let reality sink in. _K-Kaiba just asked me out…on a date… _"A date!" He squealed with joy and skipped off to his room excitedly. He threw open the closet door and started hunting around for something suitable to wear, or at least something that didn't have holes in it or stains.

All he could come up with was a black tee, some dark wash jeans, and a green hoodie. He shrugged and threw it on. It would have to do since everything else was in need of washing. Afterwards he ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and to try to do something with his hair.

The front door unexpectedly opened and slammed shut. The loud noise rang throughout the small apartment. Joey froze up and stared at the mirror like a deer in headlights. A chill coursed through his whole being.

"Hey, kid." His old man grumbled as he walked into the living room to set something down.

Joey hurriedly shut the bathroom door and leaned back against it to keep it shut. He watched the doorknob intensely and listened for when his father was nearby.

Floorboards creaked as each foot lifted and fell again onto them. Joey's heart began to race unbearably, and fear filled him to the hilt. Suddenly the knob began to turn. Joey braced himself to keep the door shut, but alas the bigger man overpowered him and the door began to open. Joey's feet slid across the tile and he couldn't hold his position.

Well, there's a super long chapter for you. (6 pages is what Microsoft Word counts XD) That's twice what I normally write. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I of course enjoy writing them. Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Well, what did you think of that last chapter? So far I'm liking how its developing, but that's just me. This is all off the top of my head, so if it does seem thrown together I'm sorry that I'm so rusty in story writing T-T

**Warning: If you don't like yaoi then turn back now because this is a yaoi fanfic for Yugioh. Also the mature warning is because of Joey's habits and because in yaoi…"stuff" happens between guys, ya know? Also, there's swearing. You've been warned! And violence, can't forget the violence.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. I just write based on the characters and the setting.**

_Please…just go away! _Joey begged in his own mind. Joey's feet gave out from under him and he fell forward onto the tiled floor. His father shoved the door open all the way and came in and stood over the curled up mass on the floor that was his son. He came down on the poor kid and held his limbs so he couldn't escape him. His lips gained forced access under Joey's collar on his sweatshirt.

"Hey, stop it!" Joey shrieked and squirmed in an attempt to get away from the perverted old man.

His father gave him no reply. A hand was felt wandering up Joey's shirt, stroking his soft skin roughly.

"I said stop!" Joey managed to get an arm free and punched his father in the face and tried to push him off. His father was shocked for only a few seconds before grabbing Joey around the neck and smacking the back of his head hard against the tile. Joey cried out in pain and held onto his father's arm tightly. His father began to squeeze his windpipe to the point of leaving Joey breathless. The teenager gasped for air and started to tear up. He struggled to make his father let go so he could breathe.

"Don't you do that again." His father ordered him continued to angrily choke him.

Help…me… 

There was a loud knocking at the front door. Joey's father paused and looked back towards the door. There was another interrupting knock. The old man found it to be quite annoying. "Who's that?" He released Joey's neck from his grip and stood to answer it.

Joey coughed and gasped for air. He rolled onto his side as he drew in several big breaths and held his neck where his father had gripped him. His father opened the door a pinch and looked out to see Kaiba standing there looking in the other direction. "Yeah?" He growled in annoyance.

Kaiba turned his gaze back to the old man. "I'm here for Joey."

"A friend, right? One sec." He closed the door and walked back to Joey, who was still lying on the floor. He grabbed him up by the collar of his shirt and shoved him hard against the wall. "Don't be out too late. We've got plans later." With that he shoved Joey out of the bathroom towards the front door.

Joey fell against the door with a thud. Kaiba jumped slightly at the surprise noise and curiously stared at the door. The blonde teenager wiped at his eyes furiously to remove the tears that stained his eyes and cheeks. He then opened the door and walked out with his face turned away from Kaiba. Seto was the last person he wanted to see him like this. "Hey, great to see ya. C'mon, let's go. I'm starvin'." He said quickly and started down the shaky metal stairway.

Kaiba was concerned for Joey's safety. He was pretty sure that thud against the door was Joey's body, but he wasn't quite sure what was going on still. He followed behind Joey down to the parking lot. Joey was impatiently standing by the car and waiting to go.

Seto walked up behind Joey and put his hand on Joey's arm. Joey moved away from him as if it were a frightened reaction. "Eh? You scared me." Joey said to pass things off as if they were really okay.

"I'm sorry. You seem nervous. Are you all right?" He inquired of Joey.

"Yeah, I already told ya on the phone didn't I?" He smiled up at Kaiba, but you could tell it was false. It was just a front he was putting up for Seto.

Kaiba nodded and went to his side and got in, Joey did the same and buckled himself in. He kept his face turned to the window. He folded his arms and curled up slightly against the car door. Seto noticed his odd behavior.

"Did you still want to go somewhere?"

"Huh?" Joey looked over at him. "Yeah, 'course I do. Didn't I tell ya I was starvin'?"

Kaiba nodded. "Yes, its true that you did." Kaiba wanted to put his foot on the breaks right there and tell Joey that he knew he wasn't all right, but he felt like he couldn't. Joey was trying so hard to put on a happy face, and he knew that Joey wouldn't just give in and fall apart even if Kaiba did say something. He was as stubborn as ever.

The pair went to a small fast-food place to grab a quick meal. The parked in the parking lot there and ate their lunch in silence. Kaiba thought desperately what he could do or say, while Joey was trying to think of a way to get by without having to explain anything.

"Hey, Wheeler. Are you in a hurry to get home?" Kaiba inquired and looked over at him.

"Not at all." Joey replied and took another bite of his Cheeseburger.

"Would you like to come to my office with me for a while?"

Joey stopped and thought a moment. He really didn't want to go home, but he thought that Kaiba might have been inviting him out of pity. Well, it didn't matter. The invitation from Kaiba definitely outweighed what was waiting for him at home. "Sure."

After finishing with lunch they drove to Kaiba Corp. The blue sports car pulled into the company-parking garage and Kaiba parked in his marked spot. He turned off the car and sat there a moment. Joey stepped out of the car. Kaiba sighed and got out as well. They walked into the building and went upstairs by elevator to the floor where Kaiba's office was. They passed a bunch of employees on the way.

Upon coming to Kaiba's office they met up with Hisaya, who was at her desk typing up a few documents for Seto. "Mr. Kaiba! That sure was a long lunch—" she paused when she saw and Joey and stared at him a moment with her head tilted slight to the left. "Who's this?"

A sweat drop appeared on Joey's forehead and he laughed. "I'm Joey Wheeler." He shook her hand with a cheesy grin. Hisaya looked him over and then looked at Kaiba with one of those 'so this is him' looks.

"Nice to meet you, Joey Wheeler. I'm Hisaya Nakano. I'm Kaiba's secretary. Feel free to ask if you need anything at all." She said with a friendly smile. Joey nodded and thanked her before following Seto into his office.

Kaiba sat down to his desk and started surfing through files on his desktop for something. Joey wasn't quite sure what to do with himself so he sat down on the Italian leather couch and looked around his office. It was a very expensive looking one...that was for sure. There were little glass figures everywhere, shelves upon shelves stacked with books and binders that must have been filled with important things, and there was also a small fridge just off to the right of Seto's desk.

"Nice place ya got here." Joey spoke up as his eyes continued to wander.

"Yes, it is nice." Kaiba replied shortly. He turned away from his computer and stood up out of his chair. He came and stood in front of Joey, whose eyes turned up from the glass coffee table to meet Seto's.

"Kaiba…?"

"Explain it all. I want to know everything." Kaiba just came right out with it. He couldn't stand not saying anything.

"Huh? What's there to explain?" Joey attempted to act stupid like he didn't understand what Kaiba was talking about.

"What the hell is this about?" Kaiba pushed Joey's sweater collar out of the way and touched the bruising on his neck gently with is fingertips. Joey shoved his hand away and pulled his jacket tight up against his neck to hide it. Kaiba moved his suit from the dry cleaners out of the way and sat down next to Joey. He put his hands on Joey's to move them, but Joey silently refused. "Don't be stubborn, Wheeler."

"I'm not stubborn. And it's none of your business." Joey snapped at him.

"You made it my business when I saw you forcing yourself to purge in my house." Kaiba moved Joey's hands off of his collar and pushed it away again. Joey felt tears coming, but he didn't want them to. He wanted to be strong in front of Kaiba. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. Joey had always given off a tough, happy-go-lucky attitude that everyone admired in him despite his living conditions or his grades. No one had ever really seen him cry over much of anything.

Kaiba looked at him. _Ever since I found that notebook…I can't get this kid out of my mind. And I can't stand to see him hurt._ "Joey…it's okay." He pulled Joey tightly against him and held him. Joey was in utter shock at the close contact. It was something he thought he could never have.

"Kaiba…I…" Joey closed his eyes and tried still not to let those tears fall. If they did he would have lost to his father. He didn't like to give in just like that.

"Let me see." He leaned Joey back and started to lift his sweater. Joey blushed insanely and stopped him.

"What the hell are ya doin'!? Don't strip me down just like that!" He jumped up off of the couch and stepped away from Kaiba. His heart was beating so quickly.

A slight smile grew on Kaiba's face, which then turned into a grin and was followed with laughter. He couldn't help but laugh at how shy Joey really was. Joey glared at him for laughing. He didn't think it was funny at all.

Kaiba's laughter faded away to that smile again. He leaned back and stared at Joey. He suddenly had feelings that he'd never had before, and he was laughing at Joey because he was being cute, not just clumsy or dumb. As much as he'd always felt that you should only be with a girl because it was your obligation as a man…that all just seemed to wash away from his mind.

The CEO stood and approached Joey slowly. Joey saw him coming and started to back away until he was at the bookshelf and could go no further. Kaiba put his hands on the shelf and stood in front of Joey with a look of longing. _Maybe…it wouldn't be that bad. _He leaned in and kissed Joey's lips with his own soft pair.

Joey's heart nearly leapt from his chest and he stopped breathing for a few seconds. He felt Kaiba's lips against his own, and it felt like he was going to melt into a little puddle of Joey goo.

Kaiba slowly pulled back and stared at Joey's blissful expression. He smiled and leaned back in for another sweet kiss. Joey reached up his quivering hands and put them through Kaiba's hair shyly. The CEO pressed slightly harder against Joey's mouth. The little puppy moaned softly and gave the kiss a bit more passion.

Suddenly, the door to the office opened and Hisaya came walking in with files in her hands. She saw the two standing there by the shelves and dropped the files in surprise. Papers scattered every which way. Kaiba jumped and let go of Joey, they stood there staring at her and she was staring back at both of them.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba! I should have knocked! Oh, how rude of me." She hurried out of the office and shut the door. She didn't care about the files right about then.

Joey and Kaiba looked at each other for a moment and then started to laugh together. They were terribly embarrassed for being caught, but Hisaya's reaction was priceless. Her dropping those files was just a bonus, even if it had made a mess.

Well, there's a little fuel for all of you fangirls out there that were waiting for that moment. Honestly, I'm squealing like a fangirl myself, and I'm the one writing it! I always did like this pairing. That and Mariku/Bakura. Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Well, people are finally starting to find my story, yay for that 3 What do you think of that last chapter, fans of yaoi? Did that kiss feed your hunger? Well, this is yaoi so you can expect more. Oh, and one last thing. I'm changing Tea to Anzu because her english name bugs me. Also, I won't show anything explicit between Joey and his dad because to me that's even wrong…and I don't like it. Sorry! See ya at the bottom

**Warning: If you don't like yaoi then too bad for you, because you've been reading my yaoi story! You can still turn back because supah yaoi has really happened yet…3…2…1. Okay, I'm done waiting. Reminder as well, this fanfic has mature content in it. Violence and smex and all that good stuff. You've been informed.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. I just write based on the characters and the setting in which they live.**

Joey passed by Seto and knelt down on the floor by the scattered files, and then began picking them up one by one. The CEO followed suit and began picking them up as well. He glanced over at Joey occasionally and couldn't help but lust after him after that wonderful kiss. Joey noticed Kaiba staring at him and began to blush. "Stop starin'!" Joey growled and picked up a few more pages.

Kaiba threw the papers he had gathered back down on the ground and pulled Joey to him quickly to kiss him again. Joey dropped what he had gathered as well and slowly used those hands to touch Kaiba's face and run their course through his silky brunette tendrils. Regrettably, he stopped himself and leaned away from Kaiba slightly. "K-Kaiba…"

"What? Is something wrong?" Kaiba inquired and with confusion written all over his face.

Joey looked down at the ground so he didn't have to look at Kaiba. "I can't…I just can't." Joey felt tears coming on strong. He stood up quickly and walked out of the office. Kaiba stood up with concern in his eyes and followed Joey out. They passed by Hisaya who was still blushing like crazy after finding them like they were in his office.

"H-Huh? Mr. Wheeler? Mr. Kaiba?" Hisaya said after they had both walked out.

"Joseph, wait up." Kaiba called after him.

Joey shook his head and bolted down the hallway for the elevator. He mashed the Elevator Call button frantically before the doors finally opened for him. He stepped on and did the same to the Close button, and the doors began to shut. Though just before they could, Kaiba stopped them and the doors opened back up.

"What's wrong? Kaiba asked and moved to step on. "What's going on with you?"

Joey grabbed him and kissed him with tears forming streams down his pale cheeks. He then shoved Kaiba off of the elevator and again pressed the Close button. Kaiba tripped backward over himself and fell to the ground. He looked up at Joey as the doors began to close.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba…but I can't." The doors shut tightly and the elevator began its decent to the Main Lobby. _Heh…we're just too different…and...I don't want you to worry about me._

Kaiba sat there feeling very confused. Joey was the one who started with those feelings, and when Kaiba was finally ready to embrace them, he was being rejected. Hisaya ran over to Kaiba and knelt down next to him. "Mr. Kaiba? Are you all right?! That was very rude of him!" She growled and moved to help Seto to stand.

She got Kaiba upright and began to brush him off. Kaiba turned while she was doing it and just started walking back to his office without saying a word. Hisaya watched him walk away and couldn't help but think that something had gone wrong between them. Honestly, Kaiba was thinking the same thing.

Joey reached the lobby and stepped off of the elevator, his brown eyes heavy with salty tears. He walked out quickly before too many people could stare, and started down the street away from Kaiba Corp. He wiped furiously at his eyes and tried to stop crying, but it was just too difficult for him. He didn't feel very strong at all at this point.

_Don't get me wrong, Kaiba. I love bein' around ya…but it isn't right and you know it. You've got it all, so why the hell would ya need me? _

Joey didn't stop for anything. He decided to just go directly home and hope that his dad was out cold or too heavily drunk to remember that he had wanted a piece of the blonde's ass earlier in the bathroom. He climbed the stairs slowly to stall what was to possibly come. He sighed when he got to the door and stared at it for a moment, and tried to get up enough courage to walk inside.

He had just barely begun reaching for the doorknob when he saw the door suddenly open. He glanced up and saw his sober father standing there with a smirk on his face. He gulped and stood up straight very slowly, his limbs shaking in fear.

"About time you got home. I was getting pretty bored." The dirty old man grabbed Joey by the arm and yanked him into the house, slamming the door behind him. He pushed Joey up against the wall and began kissing at his neck and groping him down below. Joey flinched and grew even paler than he was before, although his cheeks did carry a slight blush.

His body went more noticeably limp than usual, and Joey had stopped fighting him. His father looked down at him and saw him just standing there and staring at the wall opposite them. Joey's resolve was that it just wasn't worth fighting him anymore. He'd just give his dad what he wanted, and then move on with his life.

The man Joey despised calling father smirked and just continued with his dirty work. As usual he would slink down Joey's thin body and unzip his trousers. After all was said and done, Joey would be left on floor in a heap, sweating and crying pain filled tears. Meanwhile, his father meandered over to the living room sofa and turned on the television to watch a game show he enjoyed. He could care less about Joey after what he put him through. It was always so routine.

Joey stood up and straightened himself up before quietly limping off to his bedroom. He laid down on his bed and curled up under the sheets. His ass hurt like crazy and he had a headache from hell. His pain continued to flow from those chocolate eyes.

The weekend passed by and Monday came all too quickly. It was another school day that no one was ever really prepared for. Especially when it came to Mondays. Tristan, Anzu, and Yugi met in the usual spot on the steps out in front of the school. They waited there patiently for Joey and talked amongst themselves about school, current events or Duel Monsters. Dueling was a common topic between the small group of friends. Anzu looked at her watch and looked around for Joey.

"I don't think he's coming, you guys." She said with a sigh.

Yugi did the same and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sure he's just sleeping in. You know how Joey is." The other two just shrugged.

The warning bell rang, which meant they had five minutes to reach their classes. As a group they decided that it was best to just get to class rather than take the tardy they would surely receive. The three friends went into the building, stopped quickly at their lockers and separated to go to their respective classes.

Seto arrived a minute or two before the final bell was due to ring. He took his seat near the front by the window as he always did. Normally by now Kaiba would be at his desk with his reading book open, but today he couldn't focus on much of anything. His eyes fell to the door of the classroom. He watched with anticipation as he waited for Joey to arrive.

Ever since Joey had walked out on the brunette at his office it had bothered him a great deal. He desperately wanted to talk to Joey and what better a place than the school? They would have to bump into each other eventually since they had two classes together and the same lunch. If it weren't and accident that they ran into each other, then the CEO would make it so.

The final bell sounded for classes to begin. Kaiba sighed with disappointment and turned to face the whiteboard up front. The teacher laughed to himself when he had to mark Joey absent AGAIN. _I knew Wheeler couldn't keep things straight. He's so irresponsible._ Kaiba was halfway thinking the same thing about Joey. However, five minutes into class time Joey came wandering into the classroom. Kaiba watched Joey intensely as he walked back to his desk and took his seat without saying a word, or making an excuse to try and save his own skin.

The teacher was surprised that Joey wasn't armed with those excuses. He looked the boy over and saw a huge difference in him. He seemed frail and sickly. His expression was placid and his eyes screamed exhaustion. The other alarming thing about him was how thin he was. His clothes were hanging from his body differently and they seemed almost twice his size. The teacher decided he would leave things alone for today and just marked him tardy instead.

Kaiba took his eyes off of Joey so it wouldn't seem too awkward amongst all of their classmates. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Honestly, Kaiba wanted to get up in front of everyone and start a scene with Joey. He could only imagine it…him sitting on Joey's desk and leaning in over him and kissing him passionately like they had in the office. Then he'd unbutton Joey's school jacket slowly and lift his shirt so that he may touch that soft silky skin. The very thought was arousing, but Kaiba kept that passion to himself. He didn't want to make a scene.

Well, how's that for a chapter? I love Kaiba's thoughts and there are probably some fangirls out there that would agree with me, am I right? Next chapter will be up soon! And thank you for all reviews I've received (though not many) and for the impressive amount of faving for this story. That makes me really happy. :3 Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Seto has the most interesting thoughts, but it seems very much like a man to fantasize like that. It can't only be girls, can it? Well, here ya go Next chapter!

**Warning: If you don't like yaoi then too bad for you, because you've been reading my yaoi story! You can still turn back because supah yaoi has really happened yet…3…2…1. Okay, I'm done waiting. Reminder as well, this fanfic has mature content in it. Violence and smex and all that good stuff. You've been informed. **

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. I just write based on the characters and the setting in which they live.

The bell rang for first period to end. The students all stood and flooded from the room to go to second period. Seto stood and moved to confront Joey to get things over with quickly, but when he turned to look back at Joey his desk was empty and the blonde had already gone. He growled more to himself and stalked out of the classroom very frustrated. He realized now that Joey was going to avoid him if he could manage it. For now he would have to put problems with Joey on the back burners until lunchtime since he was sure he wouldn't be able to get to him in their second class together.

Kaiba had never been this anxious and unsettled before. All he could think about was Joey and how he'd get a hold of him, but all he could do for now was stare at that sluggish clock and beg for its hands to spin faster. He spent the entire class period like this. As soon as the bell rang he sprang up from his chair and left the room quickly. Lunch was next and this was when he was going to catch Joey, and they were going to talk whether he liked it or not.

The sound of the creaky locker door turning on its hinges sounded in the hallway as Joey opened his locker. He began put away his books from the other classes he'd been to and made sure he had the right book for his next class. He didn't feel like getting told off again for leaving it behind. It was just one more thing he didn't need today. Joey looked up in the little mirror on his locker door and glared at the person he saw in it. He ripped it off and threw it on the shelf in his locker then slammed the door shut.

Just before heading to lunch Joey made a quick stop to the men's room to take care of the usual business even though he hadn't eaten yet. He walked into a stall and closed and locked the door. He got down on his knees in front of the toilet and leaned over the bowl and closed his eyes. His finger slowly moved into his mouth, and all too easily it made him sick and he began to vomit. There wasn't much of anything since he had not eaten in the last 24 hours. To him it felt all the same, so it didn't matter.

The bathroom door opened slowly and closed just the same. The lock on the door was turned, keeping uninvited guests out and Joey in. Joey of course didn't hear everything since he was too busy creating his own noise. He finished up quickly and flushed the toilet. He felt so weak, both physically and mentally. All that rang clear in his head was his father's hurtful words.

"_God, you're fat."_

"_Go on a damn diet already. You eat like a pig."_

"_I don't like 'em heavy...but you'll have to do."_

He started to sob softly and put his face in his hands. He felt disgusting. Every inch of him…

There was a knock on the stall door that startled Joey. It repeated twice more before Joey spoke up. "I'm in here." But the knocking persisted. Joey stood up and was slightly shaky, but he put on a tough front and opened the door. "Are your ears broken--?" He paused and his eyes went wide when he saw Kaiba standing before him with a harsh look on his face. "K-Kaiba?"

The CEO pulled Joey out of the stall and rather gently put him up against the wash station. He held Joey by the collar of his white tee and glared at him heavily.

"What the hell are you doing to yourself, Wheeler?" Kaiba said angrily, but in a controlled tone.

Joey tried to get Kaiba off of him, but he was obviously too weak to do anything. It reminded him too much of his dad overpowering him as easily as he was able to. He turned his eyes from Kaiba's. "Get your nose outta my business."

"This is my business." Kaiba growled and turned Joey face towards him. "I'm making it my business."

Joey glared at him and smacked Kaiba across the face swiftly. Kaiba's face turned to the side from the blow and he blinked in the direction he was turned. He hadn't expected Joey to actually strike him. Joey froze up and started to shake.

"K-Kaiba! I'm sorry, I--!"

Kaiba looked back at him slowly. Joey put his arms over his face just in case Kaiba felt like returning the favor, but he was instead surprised when Kaiba put his arms around his waist gently instead. Joey's heart began to beat fast and he was shaking even harder. He wanted to throw his arms around Kaiba and hug him back just as tightly, but he refrained from doing it.

"Why are you doing this? Have you looked at yourself? What you're doing to yourself?" Kaiba leaned Joey back against the bathroom counter and lifted his shirt so suddenly that Joey didn't have much time to react. Kaiba put his hands on Joey's thin waist and stroked his pale skin gently. Joey managed a small blush and put his hands on Kaiba's to stop him. "Wheeler, do you realize how thin you really are?"

Joey drew back slightly. "I'm not thin."

"Yes you are! Look!" Kaiba lifted his own shirt and stood next to Joey to compare himself to Joey. Joey was at least half the brunette's width. "You're very thin." He put his shirt back down. "I don't know where you got the idea that you were fat, but get that out of your head this instant!" He gripped Joey's shoulders firmly enough to hold him and then leaned in and kissed him on his forehead and cheeks.

"K-Kaiba…I…" He pushed Kaiba away and walked over to the exit to leave as quickly as possible. He tugged on the door but was too frustrated to see that it was locked. Tears flowed down his face and he just kept trying to get out. Seto put his arms around Joey and held him like a delicate porcelain doll. Joey leaned back against him and was exhausted. He started to feel dizzy and closed his eyes, and then his body went limp in Kaiba's arms.

Seto felt the blonde get heavier all of the sudden, despite being the size he was. "J-Joey? Joey?!" He maneuvered Joey into his arms so he could carry him out of the bathroom and down to the nurse promptly. From there, an ambulance was called since Joey's life seemed to now be in immediate danger. Students observed from the windows of their classroom or were standing just a few feet away. All eyes were on Joey as he was taken out on a stretcher and put into the back of the ambulance. Word of his sudden collapse and his other habits spread around the school like a raging wild fire. Word reached Joey's friends, who rushed from the courtyard, where they were having lunch, to see if the rumors had any truth to them.

By the time Yugi, Tristan and Anzu reached the front where the students were gathered the ambulance was already pulling out. The crowd dispersed and the students returned to their activities. The only one left standing there was Seto who had just watched as they took Joey away. Anzu ran over to him and tugged on the sleeve of his school uniform. Yugi and Tristan ran over to him as well.

"Kaiba! Was that really--?!"

Kaiba shot her a quick glance. "Yes. That was Joey."

Anzu clasped her hands over her mouth and began to tear up. Tristan and Yugi shared her shock. There was a heavy sadness in the air around them. Tristan pulled Anzu to him and put his arms around her. Yugi tried to comfort her as well, although he was still confused and unable to take in everything that was happening.

Kaiba turned from them and made a straight shot for his car. He didn't care if he was marked absent and his flawless attendance was ruined. Joey was all that mattered just then. He started the car and made a quick shot out of the parking lot to go to the hospital. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt, which he had never felt like this before. He felt guilty for knowing what Joey was doing to himself, for not stopping him that night that Joey stayed over at his house, and for not chasing him down to the main lobby. That was the second time he had let Joey go, and he didn't want to do that again.

Well, I've posted a second chapter all in the same night. Hopefully that will tide you over for a day or so, lol. What will become of dear Joey and what will Kaiba do next? You'll have to find out in the coming chapters, mwahahaha! Jaa ne!


	13. Chapter 13

Well? What do you think of my fanfic so far? Dark, yaoiful, and quite sad. XD

I'd hate to hold you up so let's get the ball rolling! Remember, comments and/or faves are always welcome! I love to read them very much!

**Warning: If you don't like yaoi then too bad for you, because you've been reading my yaoi story! You can still turn back because supah yaoi has really happened yet…3…2…1. Okay, I'm done waiting. Reminder as well, this fanfic has mature content in it. Violence and smex and all that good stuff. You've been informed.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. I just write based on the characters and the setting in which they live.**

Kaiba arrived at the hospital and parked right out front of the main doors. A nurse came out and started to yell at him. Kaiba rolled his eyes and didn't bother with her.

"Sir! Move your car immediately! That's not a parking spot!" She grimaced as she stepped in his way and put her hands on her hips.

Kaiba grabbed her hand and put his car keys firmly in her palm. "Then you park the damn thing!" He growled and walked around her. The shocked nurse looked at the keys in her hands and then looked up at the car. The brunette had just handed this nurse the keys to a very expensive sports vehicle without a second thought. She checked her watch and grinned. "Oh look! It's my lunch break." She walked over to the sports car with excitement burning in her eyes as she slid into the front seat and drove away with the car to take it for a little spin.

Meanwhile, Kaiba approached the woman at the front desk. She was quietly sitting there and filing her nails while she hummed a little tune. Kaiba put his hands on the desktop and tapped his fingers impatiently. She looked up at him and slowly set down the nail file. "Yes?"

"Joey Wheeler just came in. Where is he?" Kaiba asked as restrained as he could be. If he had no self-control he would probably have been frantically waving his arms in the air and screaming at her instead.

"Sir, I haven't received any word about this Mr. Wheeler you speak of, but until then you'll have to wait in the room over there to your right. A doctor will call for you there." She instructed while chewing a huge wad of gum. She pointed it out just in case Kaiba couldn't read the huge sign hanging over the doorway that had 'Waiting Room' written clearly on it.

Kaiba walked away with a big gray cloud over his head. With it followed a new grudge towards women that chewed gum like cows and treated him like he was an idiot that couldn't read. Seto walked into the room and noticed that it was completely empty, which he actually didn't mind. He didn't want to have to deal with the noise. He took a seat on one of the many empty chairs and leaned forward and put his face in his hands. He was frustrated and annoyed with today as a whole. He didn't need this kind of stress in his life, but by getting involved in Joey's affairs he was creating it himself. He tapped his foot on the ground and waited at least twenty minutes without hearing a word from anyone. The ticking of the clock hanging from the wall was leaving Kaiba irritated. That t_ick tock, tick tock _in the quiet room was much worse than Kaiba could have imagined. He almost wished there were other people in the room to create some different noises. He stood up and tried pacing around the room to change things up and keep him sane.

Not long after he had started to pace a tall older man in a long white lab coat stepped into the room. He had a chart or two in his hands and was reviewing them quickly. "Wheeler?" He looked up from the charts for an answer and saw just Kaiba in the room. "You must be the one." He chuckled.

Kaiba's eyes turned to him immediately. "I'm his friend, Seto Kaiba."

The doctor couldn't help but laugh. There was actually no need for introduction. The older man knew who this teen celebrity was. "I know who you are." They shook hands. "You are very popular at my house. My son's play that game you've got going. Those duel monsters."

Kaiba nodded to be polite, but he couldn't have cared less at the moment. He was more worried about Joey. "So, how is he? Is Joey all right?"

The doctor sighed and tucked the charts under his left arm. "Well, he's better than he was when he first came in. He was dangerously dehydrated, malnourished, definitely under weight, and damn lucky he came in when he did."

Kaiba had known all of these things all along. The guilty feeling he harbored was worse than before. He felt like he was to blame for Joey's health. He knew that he could have stopped all of this, but he hadn't lifted a finger until Joey was almost over the edge. He was however glad that Joey was in a good place that would take care of him. "Can I see him now?" Kaiba inquired.

"Sure, but briefly for now. Follow me." The doctor said with a smile. He showed Kaiba out of the Waiting Room and took him two floors up on the elevator. They took a short stroll down the hallway and stopped at room 207. "This is it. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do." He flashed a quick smile and walked away.

Kaiba took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and then opened the door and walked inside. He closed the door gently and then turned to look at Joey. He was shocked at what he saw. Joey looked even worse than he had before, though he did have some color to his skin now. What surprised him were all of the machines that Joey was attached to. There were several monitors, an intravenous drip (I.V.) was pinned into his arm to keep him hydrated, and he had a tube hanging from his noise that fed air into him so he could breathe more easily.

Joey's tired eyes fell on Kaiba and tears began to fill his brown pools. He looked away from him and wiped at his eyes, and gave a little sniffle.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kaiba inquired as he approached Joey's bed slowly. The blonde gave him no reply. "Joey?" Kaiba reached out to touch Joey's arm, but his hand was slapped away roughly. Kaiba pulled his hand away and rubbed it. "What's wrong? Why'd you do that?"

"Get outta my room, and stay outta my life." Joey said bitterly and glared at Kaiba.

The CEO arched his fine brow and crossed his arms. "What's with this attitude all of the sudden? Do you PMS like this all the time?" Kaiba retorted and chuckled.

Joey's glare only intensified. He sat up and pointed to the door. "Get out means get out! Take a hint and leave!"

Kaiba yawned and remained in his place as if his feet were glued to the tile floor. Joey stood out of his bed and stomped towards Kaiba, but the moment he reached him he felt drained of all the energy he had and collapsed against him. Seto held Joey so he wouldn't fall.

Lost in the moment, Joey inhaled Kaiba's dreamy vanilla scent and felt more relaxed all of the sudden.

"You should get back in bed." Kaiba said softly.

Joey recalled who was holding onto him and snapped out of his relaxed state. "You jerk, I said get out." He wailed on Kaiba's chests with his fists, though it didn't affect Kaiba all that much since Joey's blows were as weak as he was. He turned Joey and helped him to his bed.

Joey started to pout and more tears came to his already red eyes. Kaiba sat him on the edge of his bed and stroked his cheeks gently.

"Don't, Kaiba…" He held Kaiba's hands to stop his sweet touch.

"Why are you fighting me on this?" Kaiba asked and wiped at Joey's eyes with his shirtsleeve.

"It can't happen…can't be like dat…"

"Explain it to me, because I'm just confused. I can't see what's stopping you."

Just then a nurse poked her head in and gave a little knock on the door so she'd be noticed. "Mr. Wheeler?" She sighed when she saw Joey sitting up in bed. She could only assume he was out of his bed again. He had done it once before and complained that he was fine and didn't need to be in the hospital. "Please stay in bed or you'll unhook yourself from those machines. That's just more work for me and it's really annoying to do all that work twice."

"Sorry, ma'am." Joey apologized softly.

She turned her eyes on Seto and put her hands on her hips. "And you, Mr. Kaiba, you need to leave. Friends aren't supposed to be visiting at this time. And don't you have school?"

Kaiba straightened up and looked at the nurse. "My apologies. We're not friends," he said and took his hands away from Joey. The blonde looked like a kicked puppy. "We're lovers." And that look quickly changed to surprise. He quickly turned his eyes up at Kaiba.

"What…?" He uttered.

Kaiba just smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "See you later, Joey. Eat what they feed you and be a good boy." He leaned over and kissed Joey on the forehead. "And no more of that bullshit." Joey understood his meaning.

The CEO strolled out past the nurse and left as she had requested. Joey laid back on his bed and touched his forehead where Seto had left his mark. A slight blush happened across his face and he smiled out the corner of his mouth with the thought of Kaiba's words replaying in his mind.

_"We're lovers."_

Well, I leave you here for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all of the previous chapters. Hopefully I'm not doing too terrible! This isn't a rehearsed fanfic, I'm writing as I go. How's that for something? ; See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

Hallo, hallo. Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. I've been uber busy for the past little while. My bad. I'll shut up for you so you can read! See ya at the bottom!

**Warning: If you don't like yaoi then too bad for you, because you've been reading my yaoi story! You can still turn back because supah yaoi has really happened yet…3…2…1. Okay, I'm done waiting. Reminder as well, this fanfic has mature content in it. Violence and smex and all that good stuff. You've been informed.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. I just write based on the characters and the setting in which they live.**

Joey remained in the hospital for the entire week. The doctors had decided it would be best to hold him there and watch him while he recovered to his fullest. They also wanted to be sure there wouldn't be a repeat visit later. The blonde was more than happy to comply. He didn't really want to come back either. Though he didn't mind since he had a pretty nurse tending to his every need, all the free food he could eat, and he didn't have to be in school. Thoughts of homework didn't plague him as of yet.

The blonde's appetite returned to him, and he'd actually started to crave food even more than he used to. He ate every meal with vigor and always begged for seconds. It seemed as if his life was really improving. He was due to be released that Saturday if he could keep it up.

On that Saturday morning, the nurse who had cared for him brought him a wonderful breakfast as a good-bye gift from the staff. He thanked her enthusiastically and drooled over the tray. "Donuts, pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, and a glass of orange juice! It all looks so good! I'm not sure where to start!" He grinned and wrung his hands. He grabbed his fork and knife and dove right in, starting with the pancakes.

After consuming every single crumb, he was freed from all of the machines, wires, and tubes. He was then given his clothing so he could change out of that gaudy hospital gown. He quickly changed and sat back down on the bed to wait for the nurse to return. He kicked his legs and heaved a happy sigh. For once in his life he felt better than words could describe. He felt fresh and brand new, as if someone had put him through the drier with some Bounce dryer sheets and set it to fluff.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come on in!" Joey replied.

"Joey!" The nurse came in smiling. "Your ride home is here."

Joey looked puzzled. Originally he had planned to take the bus home. "Ride?" He inquired. The little nurse nodded.

Joey nodded as well and looked at the nurse with a little child-like smile, with big shiny eyes. "Hey, um…can I ride in a wheelchair down to the parkin' lot?"

His nurse giggled and nodded again. "I don't see why not." She brought Joey a wheelchair and sat him down in it. They turned out into the hallway and she pushed him quickly down the hallway. Joey wailed as they zoomed past the many doors. He put his hands in the air as if he were on a roller coaster.

"Woo hoo!" He shrieked as they rounded the corner and came to the elevator.

They stepped on and went down one floor. She pushed him off and they strolled past the front desk, and out the front doors. Parked just outside was a blue sports vehicle with a familiar brunette leaning back against it. Joey blushed brightly and hurriedly stood out of the wheel chair. "K-Kaiba!? What're you doing here?"

Seto cocked his sunglasses up on top his head and smiled. "I'm picking you up of course."

Joey looked the CEO over. He was wearing a white button down shirt with a few buttons at the top undone, which was tucked into a pair of dark wash jeans with a brown belt. He wore white tennis shoes. He was also wearing black sunglasses. It was different from anything Joey had seen him wearing before.

"What the hell you wearin'?" He inquired rudely.

Kaiba arched his brow and crossed his arms. "Nice to see you too. And its called clothing, Neanderthal. Where have you been?" Kaiba retorted.

"Yeah, but ya look…NORMAL." Joey said, ignoring Kaiba's name-calling.

"Just get your skinny ass in the car." He said and got in on the driver's side.

Joey turned to the nurse and thanked her and gave her a huge hug. He ran over to the CEO's car and got in on the passenger's side. The little nurse smiled and waved as they pulled away.

Joey quietly sat in his seat and fidgeted with his safety belt. He was slightly bored with the silence in the vehicle and was tempted to turn on the radio; but then again this was Kaiba's car, so he didn't want to get in trouble with him.

"_We're lovers."_

Those words came to mind. Joey pondered a moment. _If we're lovers…then it should be okay. I mean, its like friends with benefits, only better, right? _Joey obviously didn't understand what 'friends with benefits' really meant. He warily looked over at Seto before slowly reaching for the radio. He pointed his finger forward to press the power button. His eyes shifted between the button and Kaiba. He eased towards the button and was about to press it. _I'm almost there. Gonna make it…gonna make it!_

"Hey, Joey."

Joey drew his finger away immediately and sat up in his chair, his back stiff as a board. He awaited Kaiba's insults and punishing words. He had an awkward look on his face that Seto wasn't sure about, but he pressed forward anyway.

"I was thinking that maybe you should come back to my house with me, instead of going to your apartment."

Joey loosened up a bit after Kaiba had said his piece. He looked over at Seto. "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, more as a permanent thing."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"

Joey's loud noise surprised Seto and he jerked the steering wheel to the right. The car moved slightly to the right into the oncoming lane. A car was coming towards them and their horn furiously. Kaiba jerked the car back into the correct lane just in time. He pulled over against the curb immediately and sat there gripping the wheel. Even he felt like having a heart attack. Joey was gripping his seat firmly and blinking repeatedly.

"Don't do that, stupid!" He yelled at Joey and glared at him.

"W-Well excuse me for bein' surprised! Askin' me to just move in with you like its nothin'."

"We're lovers aren't we? It only seems right." Kaiba growled and moved the car back onto the road to keep driving. "Now shut up and sit there."

There were those words again. _'We're lovers'… _Joey found himself blushing. No matter how many times it was said, it never sounded natural to him. Kaiba said it with such ease. The CEO had already accepted the idea when it wasn't even his idea to begin with, the feelings started as Joey's and he'd had them for years. So why then, did it feel so uncomfortable?

The two drove up to Seto's mansion and the car was parked near the front doors. Kaiba got out first and went to unlock the front door. Joey followed him a few seconds later and they went into the house together. The brunette stepped into the kitchen to grab a drink, while Joey meandered around the living room.

"Want something?" He called from the kitchen.

"Naw, I'm good." He replied and walked over to the fireplace. There were pictures with Seto and Mokuba in them. One from when they were only little, one that was probably taken a few years back, and a more recent looking one. He picked up one of the frames and looked at the two of them together. They seemed really happy. "Where's your brother?"

"In Paris with a friend of his and the family. He was invited, so who am I to say no? He'll be able to make up any work he misses." Kaiba walked out with a glass of juice in his hand and saw Joey looking at the pictures.

Joey quickly set it back down and looked back at Kaiba. "You sure I can move in? Won't your brother have somethin' to say?"

"Perhaps." Kaiba stood next to Joey and picked up the frame Joey had. "He shouldn't be opposed though. He'd been bothering me to find a girlfriend."

Joey looked down. "A girlfriend, eh?" _A girlfriend…makes sense. He's too good for me. He needs a pretty girl. _"Then why me?"

Kaiba set down the picture and his juice and turned to Joey. He put both hands on the sides of Joey's face. He leaned close and whispered into Joey's ear softly. "Because you're more interesting." He kissed Joey deeply.

The blonde nearly melted. He felt his knees start to go after about thirty seconds. He gripped Kaiba's shirtsleeves and tried to keep from falling over and embarrassing himself. Kaiba stroked Joey's cheek and smiled against his lips. "C'mon." He said and took Joey's hand. They started towards the stairs.

Joey put his hand over his mouth and blushed terribly. He followed Kaiba up stair after stair. He then started to think about where they could possibly be going. He'd seen this in a movie before. The teenage guy would lead his cheerleader girlfriend upstairs at a party and they'd go to a room, and… _O' shit…_

I leave you there with Joey's last thought. "O' shit." Ha ha. Thought it was a great place to make you wait XD I'll try to be more thoughtful about posting. That was mean of me to take so long. See ya later!


	15. Chapter 15

Hallo! I live, I really do. I just had to write down all five scenarios I came up with for this chapter. XD OMG, could it…could it be sex? I dunno! Let's find out! See ya the bottom!

Warning: If you don't like yaoi then too bad for you, because you've been reading my yaoi story! You can still turn back because nothing supah yaoi has really happened yet…3…2…1. Okay, I'm done waiting. Reminder as well, this fanfic has mature content in it. Violence and smex and all that good stuff. You've been informed.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. I just write based on the characters and the setting in which they live.**

Joey started to feel nervous. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he was sweating terribly. He pulled at the collar of his shirt with that choking feeling creeping up on him. His mind was racing with several different scenarios of what was to come.

_Maybe he just wants to show me something'…or…_ He gulped. _What if he wants to-!? _Joey became very restless as his dear CEO took him to the second floor of the manor. Kaiba could feel anxiety and nervousness in the air around them. He glanced back at Joey with a foxy smile. Joey returned a really awkward and twisted about grin. He looked as nervous as he felt.

The CEO looked back at him slightly. _Should I stop? Joey looks like he's going to have a heart attack or something._ Kaiba didn't exactly want to stop after he'd progressed this far with his feelings for Joey. He wanted to touch Joey's fragile body, caress his milky skin, and kiss every inch of him. It was then that Kaiba felt himself grown slightly hard at the very thought of those things.

The two strolled into Seto's bedroom. This was obviously the master bedroom because of its large size. It was nearly the size of the living room. Joey's eyes explored this room which he had not seen before. The room consisted of warm hues of red, and was spotted with a splash of black here and there. It was…suited…for what Kaiba was going to do with Joey. Although the room was breath taking, Joey didn't have much time to admire it. His mind was definitely elsewhere.

Kaiba led Joey over to the king sized bed off to the left of the doors. He sat the nervous blonde down and gave him another small kiss before moving back to the double doors to close them. Joey watched Kaiba intensely and fidgeted with the silken noir sheets. He scratched at them and tried to calm down.

"It's okay, don't be so nervous, Joey." Kaiba walked back to him and stroked his cheek with his soft touch.

"N-Nervous? Who the hell's nervous?" Joey replied with his toughest front raised.

Kaiba chuckled. He took a few steps back and started to undo the buttons of his white button-down shirt. His eyes stayed with Joey. The blonde bit his lower lip and watched Seto with a look of longing. The CEO slipped the garment off and dropped it to the ground. He stepped up against Joey and leaned over him to kiss him again.

Suddenly, Joey launched himself back away from Kaiba and tumbled backwards of the other side of the bed with a hard thud. "Oof!"

Kaiba flinched at the fall. "Joey?"

Joey shot up in a mess and stared at Kaiba with large innocent eyes and a cherry red blush streaked across his face. His breathing was as quick as his heartbeat.

"Joey? Are you okay?" Seto moved to come around the bed.

"STOP!" Joey pointed at him. "Stay!" He commanded as if Kaiba were his pet dog. Kaiba slowed down and carefully tried to approach him. "I said stay!" Joey repeated as he grabbed for one of the pillows on the bed to use in his defense. He pulled it back over his shoulder in a semi-threatening way. "Don't come near me! I'll whack ya with the pillow!"

The pillow didn't threaten the brunette at all, but he stopped anyway. "Put the pillow down, Joey." Kaiba said in a quiet tone and pointed at the bed. Joey shook his head rebelliously and clinged to it. "What's wrong, Joey? Don't you want to sleep with me?"

"Dun say that!" He shrieked and swung the pillow once.

"What? Sleep with me?"

"Uh-uh-uh! Don't say it!"

"Sex"

"Shaddup, Kaiba."

The CEO smirked. "Se—x." He said with exaggeration on the vowel sound.

"Shaddup!" The blonde's blush intensified from embarrassment.

"I knew it. You don't really want to do this, do you?" Kaiba seemed hurt and disappointed. He'd prepared himself a great deal and had mustered up enough courage to take things this far and he was being denied it.

Joey looked away and pouted. "It's a grown-up thing, ya know?"

Kaiba arched his brow. "So what, you can only do it with your dad? It's because he's an adult right?"

Joey looked up at Kaiba hurriedly. Kaiba clasped his hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant for that to slip at all. His sexual frustration was speaking for him now. Kaiba's look became sympathetic without him realizing it. He had felt it for the blonde all this time.

"Don't give me that look…" Joey said softly and looked away from Kaiba, hugging the pillow to his chest. Shame flowed over him like a thick, suffocating blanket. He was more than embarrassed to have lost his virginity to a drunken old man. But there was no reason for Kaiba to attack him like that.

"That…that wasn't fair!" Joey screamed and threw the pillow at Seto. While the brunette was distracted with the pillow, Joey jumped up on the bed and bounded across it and burst out through newly opened doors. He ran to the guestroom he had used before and slammed the door shut. Kaiba came out of his room and walked over to the guestroom. He jiggled the doorknob, and heaved a sigh when he found the door to be locked.

"Joey, open the door."

"No." Joey replied very bluntly.

"Do it now." Kaiba said in a commanding tone.

"Fuck you."

Kaiba smacked the door and glared into the stained wood finish. Joey flinched at the loud bang. He sat down on the bed and curled his knees to his chest. Salty tears welled in his eyes, and then glided down his rosy cheeks only to fall to his tee shirt.

_When people give me that…that sympathetic look it just reminds me how pathetic my life really is…_

Kaiba sat down on the carpet parallel to the doors of Joey's room. He crossed his arms and sighed. _I must have really upset him by saying that. But this reaction only confirms my suspicions about Joey's life behind the door of his apartment._ Kaiba remained outside Joey's door and didn't even budge. He was determined to be in that same spot when Joey should choose to emerge from the room.

The afternoon slipped by and Domino City dove into the early evening along with the sun. The lock on the door finally clicked after more than three hours had passed. Joey opened the door slowly. He glanced out with sore, tear-stained eyes and looked from left to right.

"About time."

Joey's eyes dropped lower as he saw Kaiba just sitting there, twiddling his thumbs and looking very bored. He wiped at his eyes and stepped out carefully with a little sniffle. _How long has he been sitting here…? _"Uh…Kaiba…"

Seto stood up and looked at Joey with those stunning blue eyes of his. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

The honey-eyed male stared at Seto and was surprised by his apology. He didn't expect an apology from Kaiba, but it was still nice that he had. "So…how…how much do you know?" Joey inquired, figuring that he might as well ask. It felt like his life was a journal, and that Kaiba had opened it and skimmed through it without his permission. He didn't like that uncomfortable feeling.

"Well, from what I've gathered you have bruises, your relationship doesn't seem satisfactory with your father, and you've had an eating disorder thanks to what I'm guessing were some pretty unkind words. Oh, and you're afraid of sex. Knowing all of this, I merely guessed, but with how you acted I'm going to assume that I was correct." Kaiba explained.

Joey leaned back against the wall and hugged himself. All of those things were true, even that he was afraid of sex. In his mind, sex was an uncomfortable thing because when he had done it with his dad in the past it was an unpleasant experience. Those feelings hit him hard when Kaiba had tried to have relations with him a few hours ago.

Kaiba stepped forward and put his arms around Joey's waist. Joey just hung there like a puppet. Kaiba had again surprised him with his kindness. Of course, Joey had never seen Seto like this when they used to fight all the time. Kaiba always seemed cold but at the moment he was so warm towards the puppy.

Joey lifted his arms and put them around Kaiba. He was having a hard time summoning up the tears he wanted to cry. He had already cried so much that he felt dehydrated. "It's…it's true…what ya said." Joey whispered and put his face into Kaiba's shoulder.

Well, I end it here for tonight! 3 Kaiba was DENIED. Bet you didn't see that comin' eh? Do you question whether they'll ever make it under the sheets? Who knows! Ha ha. See ya later!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello all you wonderful readers! I have more for you! Ta-da! Sorry I've been slow. I'm really busy recently with art commissions so its not easy to update and write XD I'll try harder, cross my heart and hope to die. Don't you love the drama in this fic? I'm full of drama! Well, see ya at the bottom.

**Warning: If you don't like yaoi then too bad for you, because you've been reading my yaoi story! You can still turn back because nothing supah yaoi has really happened yet…3…2…1. Okay, I'm done waiting. Reminder as well, this fanfic has mature content in it. Violence and smex and all that good stuff. You've been informed.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. I just write based on the characters and the setting in which they live.**

"It's all right, Joey…" Kaiba said softly and leaned back. He reached up and stroked Joey's flushed cheeks. "You look exhausted. You should rest." Kaiba smiled a little. Joey couldn't agree more. He was very tired after everything that had gone on. Seto helped Joey into the room and tucked him into bed. Before Kaiba turned to leave he felt the blonde take hold of his arm. He glanced back at him curiously. "Yes?"

"Kaiba…how can you be so nice? If someone wouldn't have sex with me I'd be pretty damn mad…"

"Don't worry about it. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up later for dinner. I'll just order Chinese or something."

Joey nodded with a little sigh and released Seto's limb. The tall brunette stepped out of the room and shut the doors behind him. He put his forehead against the grain of the door sighed. There was a lot on his mind right now, things he didn't plan to share with Joey. He felt a huge range of different emotions: anger, sadness, sympathy and jealousy. All were very negative things.

He was angry with Joey for not putting out, but mostly frustrated about that. However, he was a lot angrier with Joey's father for stealing Joey's innocence. Then again, he was jealous of just that. He had wanted to be Joey's first, the same way the blonde was his first since Kaiba was still a virgin. He wanted to be the one to take Joey's innocence, but now there was nothing left for him to have.

Beyond that, his sadness and sympathy were meant for Joey. Kaiba grew up in a wealthy home with Mokuba after they had been adopted, so he couldn't really understand what trauma Joey had suffered through. Kaiba was torn. He felt that he could stay with Joey, but then again he felt he couldn't. He had thought about his options several times. It only seemed natural to pick a woman out of the bunch, but then again there was Joey and he felt he couldn't be with anyone else. He almost felt trapped in a cage that he couldn't escape. It made him rather nervous for his future.

_Maybe this is a phase. If it is then I'll get over it soon and return to regular life. But if that's the case, what will happen to Joey? Will he be all right if I leave him alone?_

Kaiba stopped himself from asking those questions. They only made more trouble for him and he wasn't in the mood for troublesome things. The CEO moved his grumpy self downstairs to the living room. He rummaged through a cabinet where the phone was sitting. In the cabinet he found a phone book, which he took with him along with the phone and went to sit on the couch. He put the large phone book down on the coffee table and surfed through the listings for a local Chinese take-out joint. He called in for the meal, and then reclined on the couch for a little rest while he waited for the food to come. It would be about thirty minutes before the estimated arrival of the delivery boy.

He closed his weary eyes and tried to rest at least a little. He was very frustrated, both emotionally and sexually, despite trying to convince himself he wasn't. He turned on his side and scoffed.

"At this point, I have a better chance with a whore than I do with Joey." Seto heaved a heavy sigh and adjusted again on the couch to make himself more comfortable.

Meanwhile, Joey was sitting quietly at the top of the grand staircase and staring at Kaiba sadly. He had been there long enough to hear that last comment. It was upsetting to hear that, but he couldn't really disagree with Kaiba's statement.

_It's true I guess…I never gave him a chance. The moment his shirt came off I started freaking out. Hell, I flipped out before we even got upstairs. I'm such a jerk!_

Joey smacked his forehead with the flat of his palm and growled inwardly. He crept down the stairs as quietly as possible. He didn't want to alert Kaiba of his presence just yet. Suddenly the CEO shifted yet again, causing Joey to pause a moment, but once Kaiba had settled he pressed onward. He came up behind the couch slowly and glanced over the edge. Kaiba was still laying there was his eyes closed, kept deep in thought.

The blonde leaned over the edge so suddenly and kissed Seto, which scared the hell out of him and really caught him off his guard. His eyes shot open and he found himself staring at the blushing puppy. He blinked up at him with surprise. Their lips separated and Joey turned his brown eyes to meet Kaiba's azure pair. His blush intensified.

"Joey?" Kaiba arched his brow curiously.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba…I was a big jerk-"

"I said it was okay. You have your reasons." The CEO sat up and ran his fingers up through his chocolate colored tendrils.

"I-I wanna try again." Joey stuttered.

"Don't force yourself on my account." He stood and walked the phone back to its recharging base and set it down. Joey followed after him.

"But Kaiba-"

"Don't. I mean it. I was in the mood earlier, but now I don't really want anything from you." Kaiba interrupted Joey and then passed him by. Joey started to follow again. Kaiba stopped, grabbed out his wallet and turned to hand Joey a handful of money. Joey looked at it with confusion.

"I ordered Chinese food. It'll be here shortly. Call me when it gets here." He then turned and started up the stairs.

"Where're you goin'?"

"My office."

Kaiba went upstairs hurriedly. A few seconds later the sound of the door to his office being slammed shut echoed throughout the manor. Joey groaned and walked over to the couch and fell back, his jeans meeting the soft leather. His current expression would remind anyone of a kicked puppy, and that's exactly how he felt.

He was kind of confused with Kaiba at the moment. Before, he had been fairly understanding of Joey's situation, but now he was just being an asshole. Joey wasn't quite sure what to do about his "lover". That _was _the term Kaiba had used when referring to Joey. Oh the irony of that word.

Suddenly there was knock at the front door. It caused Joey to jump and grab his chest, scaring him only momentarily. He thumped himself on the forehead and chuckled. "You dummy. It's just the delivery guy." He stood and answered the door, the money in hand. He unlocked the front door and opened it as he quickly counted the money to make sure Kaiba had given him enough to include a tip.

"Hey, so how much will it-"

"About time I found you."

Joey froze stiff with fear when he heard that voice. He glanced up slowly and saw his father standing there at the door. "D-D-Dad.."

Well, there ya go! Another wonderful chapter where I shall leave you in the dust XD ha ha. Let your imagination run wild as you try to think of what dear 'ole dad will do next to poor Joey. Have fun with that. See ya!


End file.
